Warum ausgerechnet dieser Gryffindor?
by Merope Merlinsdaughter
Summary: Slash! Harry hat die Schule geschmissen, Draco fliegt zu Hause raus, Hermine ist plötzlich schwanger: WG Chaos. Snape darf auf Voldemorts Befehl plötzlich einen Gedächtnislosen Sirius Black pflegen... Pairings: DMxHP, SSxSB, RWxHG und viele mehr...!
1. Prolog: Nichts als Dunkelheit

**Nichts als Dunkelheit**

Es war nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er durch den Torbogen gefallen war. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an dieses schwarze Tor – und an nichts was davor gewesen war.

Das einzige was er kannte war tiefe Schwärze. Er hatte keine Identität, keine Erinnerungen. Sein Kopf war leer. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie sein eigenes Gesicht aussah oder die seiner Eltern. Alles war in der Dunkelheit entschwunden.

Unermüdlich plagte er sich damit seinen Kopf nach Erinnerungsfetzen abzusuchen. Doch da war nichts, nichts als Dunkelheit.

Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er sich in einem fensterlosen Raum ohne Türen und Fenster befand.

Einmal täglich (jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es einmal täglich war) apparierte ein Hauself in die finstere Zelle und brachte ihm eine Schüssel kalte Kürbissuppe einen Kanten Brot und etwas schales Wasser. Er zählte die Tage nach diesem einzigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Laut dieser Rechnung war er nun schon über ein Jahr hier.

Doch heute war irgendetwas anders als sonst. Der Hauself erschien nicht. Er wartete nun schon so lange auf ihn, dass er vor Erschöpfung mit röhrendem Magen einschlief.

Jemand weckte ihn unsanft, indem er ihm in die Seite trat.

„Steh endlich auf, du Hund!"

Verwirrt und benommen ließ er sich von dem Fremden auf die Beine ziehen. Er wurde grob am Arm gepackt und ein ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel verriet ihm, dass sie apparierten.

An ihrem Ziel war es hell. Er hatte so lange kein Licht mehr gesehen, dass er für ein paar Minuten die Augen fest zukneifen musste. Sobald er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, zog der andere ihn ungeduldig weiter. Sie befanden sich in einem hohen, tunnelartigen Gang ohne Fenster, der von großen Pechfackeln erleuchtet wurde. Sein Begleiter führte ihn zielstrebig den Gang hinunter auf eine noch in einiger Ferne liegende, schwere Eichentür zu.

„Komm schon, Black! Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass die dreizehn Monate Kellerverlies mehr ausmachen als 12 Jahre Askaban?"

Der Mann neben ihm grinste spöttisch. Er hatte lange, dunkle, schmierige Haare und einen großen Zinken im Gesicht. Man fühlte sich bei seinem Anblick unwillkürlich an eine Fledermaus erinnert.

„Black?" Er schaute ihn fragend an.

Der Mann neben ihm begann irre zu lachen. „Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass du dich nicht an deinen Namen erinnern kannst? Wirklich, das ist zu köstlich! Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, Freundchen? Du willst mich willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen!"

**CRUCIO**

Ein brennender Schmerz erfasste seinen Körper. Er warf sich auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Qual. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen auf.

_Ein großer Saal mit Vitrinen in denen Gehirne aufbewahrt wurden... ein Junge mit strubbeligem Haar... James... nein... Harry..._

Zwei weitere Namen tauchten aus der Dunkelheit auf. Der eine war sein eigener, der andere jedoch...

Der Schmerz ebbt ab. Wankend kam er auf die Beine. „Danke, das war mir eine große Hilfe. Hast du noch mehr solcher Späße auf Lager?", bemerkte er trocken.

Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich über das Gesicht seines Peinigers aus.

„Die Haare sind dir ja im Kerker scheinbar nicht von den Zähnen gefault. Das ist gut... sehr gut sogar. Da wird der dunkle Lord bestimmt noch seine Freude an dir haben, Black!"

„Also bin ich...", er zögerte „... Sirius Black?"

Der andere nickte wortlos.

Ja, Sirius... Sirius Black. Er war sich sicher den Klang dieses Namens schon viele Male gehört zu haben. „Und... wo sind wir hier?", fragte Sirius und blickte sich ratlos um.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Blutsverräter!", gab der Schwarzhaarige gelassen zurück. Er wirkte nun wieder ganz gefasst. Von der irren Fledermaus von vorhin war nichts mehr zu bemerken. Doch obwohl den anderen eine Mauer aus Arroganz umgab, hatte Sirius den dringenden Verdacht, dass der andere sich köstlich über seine Hilflosigkeit amüsierte.

Sie waren nun vor der massiven Holztür angekommen. Sein Begleiter stieß die Tür auf, führte Sirius hinein und ließ sie hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen.

Sie standen in einem riesigen, düsteren Saal. Die einzigen Fackeln waren rund um einen thronartigen Sessel aufgestellt und zauberten so ein beunruhigendes Schattenspiel an die Wände. In dem Sessel saß ein hagerer, großer Mann mit einem kahlen Schädel, roten Schlitzaugen und Schlangennüstern anstelle einer Nase. „Ah! Severus", zischte er.

Sirius blickte zu seinem Begleiter hinüber, der ganz offensichtlich angesprochen war, da sich niemand sonst im Saal befand.

„Mein Lord", grüßte die Fledermaus. „Ich bringe euch wie befohlen Sirius Black!"

Der als ‚Lord' bezeichnete nickte nur knapp.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen, mein Lord?", Severus blickte sich unbehaglich um.

Der dunkle Lord schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. „Nein, kannst du nicht. Ich benötige noch deine Dienste, Snape!"

Der Glatzkopf schlenkerte mit seinem Zauberstab und irgendwo hinter der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Saales läutete eine Glocke. Innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden apparierte mit einigem Krach eine Gruppe von Leuten ganz in schwarz vor den Sessel. Es raschelte als sich alle gleichzeitig bemühten ihre Umhänge zu ordnen und sich dabei auf die Füße traten.

„Aua! Nott, du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"

„Klappe, Bella!"

„McNair, pass doch mit deiner Sense auf!"

Ein Hagel Flüche folgte.

„RUHE!!!" Der Stimme des dunklen Lords folgte Totenstille. Nach einigen weiteren hektischen Rangeleien (diesmal jedoch ohne Geschrei) ordnete sich die Menge. Alle sanken vor dem Sessel in die Knie oder verbeugten sich grüßend.

„Wer von euch ist Schuld an diesem Klamauk?", fragte der dunkle Lord in einem unheimlich gelassenem Tonfall.

Die Gruppe teilte sich und gab den Blick auf einen hässlichen, kleinen Mann frei. Er kauerte am Boden und hielt sich mit einer silbernen Hand den Kopf. Er kam Sirius wage bekannt vor.

Alle Neuankömmlinge zeigten auf den am Boden liegenden und riefen wie aus einem Mund: „Er war's!"

Die roten Augen glühten als der dunkle Lord aufstand. „Wurmschwanz!", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

Der kleine Mann zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Er krümmte sich ängstlich wimmernd am Boden. „Nichts, Herr!", kam undeutlich ein quiekendes Gestammel aus seinem Mund.

„Lügner!", zischte der skelettartige Mann und alle anderen im Raum schienen ebenfalls dieser Meinung zu sein.

CRUCIO 

Eine solche Folterung schien hier alltägliches Geschehen zu sein, denn als alle Anwesenden sich abreagiert hatten, wandte sich der dunkle Lord Sirius zu, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Tja, Black, was machen wir jetzt mit dir?", der dunkle Lord kratzte sich am Kopf. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge, meine Lieben?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Bring ihn um!"

„Ich will ihn vorher martern!"

„Ich will ihn am Galgen baumeln sehen!"

„Lasst ihn verrotten!"

„Ich will ihn köpfen!"

Der dunkle Lord schnitt seiner Meute mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Danke, das reicht! Weißt du Black, ich hätte tatsächlich nicht übel Lust dich genau so qualvoll hinzurichten wie deinen törichten Bruder."

Die Menge applaudierte, auch wenn einige sichtlich enttäuscht waren.

„Lasst mich ihn für euch töten, mein Lord!", kreischte eine holwangige Frau mit dichtem, langem schwarzen Haar.

„Sei still, Bella! Wenn hier jemand jemandem ins Wort fallen darf, dann ICH!" ,keifte der Lord.

Bella nickte eifrig. Sie wirkte wie eine zu ehrgeizige Schülerin, die ihrem Lehrer mit zu viel Eifer auf die Nerven fällt.

„Snape, komm her!"

Sirius Eskorte löste sich aus dem Schatten einer Nische in die er sich verkrochen hatte und trottete gleichgültig vor den Thron. „Ja, mein Lord?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich sagte, ich müsste dich bestrafen, weil du Draco gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl bei seinem Auftrag geholfen hast?"

„Ja, mein Lord." Snape standen jetzt Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, auch wenn er sonst gelassen wirkte.

„Ich habe deine Strafe beschlossen! Du wirst Sirius Black zu dir nehmen. Mach mit ihm was du willst, aber ich will ihn in drei Monaten gesund und mit komplettem Gedächtnis wiederhaben. Dann entscheide ich, was entgültig mit ihm passiert."

Snape schluckte schwer. Er war drauf und dran gegen seine Strafe zu protestieren, da setzte der dunkle Lord erneut zu sprechen an.

„Und jetzt alle RAUS hier! Die Sitzung ist beendet. Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich."

Mit diesen Worten schmiss er seine versammelte Anhängerschafft samt Sirius hinaus, ausgenommen allerdings Bella, die er noch etwas erledigen sollte.


	2. Peinlich, peinlich Potter!

**Peinlich, peinlich, Potter!**

**Disclaimer: **Tja... den hätte ich beim Prolog fast vergessen. drop Darum kommt er jetzt: Nichts aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehört mir. Dieses Recht gebührt allein JKR und WB. Nix meins-**  
**

Harry fuhr schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging viel zu schnell. Er keuchte. Schon wieder hatte er diesen schrecklichen Traum gehabt. _Weiches Blondhaar... stahlgraue Augen... feuchte Lippen... sanfte Hände... warme Haut..._

Sein eigenes Keuchen riss ihn in die Realität zurück. Grässlich! Ein schrecklicher Traum. Überhaupt kam es ihm sehr merkwürdig vor. Er war doch nun schon seit zwei Monaten mit Ginny Weasley zusammen. Warum träumte er dann also nicht von ihr? Warum erschien in seinen Träumen immer wieder Malf... – ein Junge?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um alle Gedanken an seinen Traum zu verscheuchen. Unruhig blickte er sich um. Ah, ja richtig. Jetzt viel es ihm wieder ein. Er war ja nicht in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorgemeintschaftsraum und auch nicht in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg. Er lag in einem der riesigen Doppelbetten der Blacks in seinem Haus am Grimmouldplace. Irgendwo im Zimmer knackte es und Harry spürte, dass ihn jemand in der Dunkelheit anstarrte. Zwei Augen glommen keine drei Meter von seinem Bett entfernt im Dunkeln.

„Kreature! Sofort raus hier!", brüllte Harry entsetzt und schmiss ein Kissen nach dem Hauself.

„Herr, ich habe euch rufen hören. Hat es einen tieferen Sinn, dass ihr Master Draco's Namen gestöhnt habt?"

Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut aus einer anderen Region nun in den Kopf stieg. Er war kurz davor einen der Unverzeihlichen nach Kreature zu schleudern, da disapparierte der Hauself boshaft kichernd.

Sobald Kreature weg war sackte Harry in sich zusammen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er hatte ein Haus, das er nicht wollte; einen boshaften Hauself und einen Kampf der nicht wirklich seiner war am Hals. Und zu allem Überfluss plagten ihn seit einigen Wochen nun auch noch feuchte Träume von seinem Erzfeind. Harry seufzte frustriert.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker genügte um festzustellen, dass es erst halb fünf war. Missmutig stand er auf und blickte an sich herab. Wie er erwartet hatte: Eine ragende Morgenlatte. Also würde er erst mal kalt Duschen gehen müssen. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass es da noch eine andere Alternative gegeben hätte, aber über die dachte er erst lieber gar nicht nach. Er zog kaltes Wasser vor.

Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer tapste kam er an Rons und Hermines Zimmer vorbei. Die beiden hatten sich, als feststand, dass Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, sondern in sein Haus in London ziehen würde, kurzer Hand entschlossen mit ihm eine WG zu eröffnen. Hermine hatte sich sofort als Managerin und Hausverwalterin aufgespielt und zusätzlich zu Ron auch noch Fred, George und Neville genötigt einzuziehen. Fred und George weilten nur gelegentlich in den Hauptstadt, darum war ihr Zimmer meist leer. Die einzige Person, die wirklich mit ständiger guter Laune durchs Haus geisterte war Neville. Er war geradezu aufgeblüht und schien mehr als froh zu sein den Fängen seiner Großmutter entkommen zu sein.

Harry blieb kurz stehen und dankte im stillen allen Göttern dieser Erde, dass die Wände und Zimmertüren so dick waren. Trotz der massiven Eichentür hörte man gedämpftes Wummern und erstickte Schreie durch die Tür. Hermine und Ron hatten in den letzten drei Wochen das Bett und damit auch dieses Zimmer kaum verlassen. Harry fragte sich im stillen, wie Hermine ihre zwei Jobs und ihr Fernstudium zusätzlich zu diesem Sexualleben hinbekam.

Er schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort öffnete er den Kühlschrank und holte sich eine eiskalte Dose Cola heraus. Mit wenigen, hastigen Schlucken trank er sie aus.

„Harry!" Neville platzte völlig außer Atem in die Küche. „Harry! Kreature ist weg!"

Harry starrte Neville verdattert an. Longbottom trug einen um mindestens drei Nummern zu kleinen, hellgelben, mit Teddybären bestickten Pyjama, der scheinbar ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter war. Doch nicht die Teddybären fesselten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Harrys Blick wanderte unaufhaltsam tiefer – auf Neville's Schritt zu. Der alte Schlafanzug saß dort nur zu eng. Ja, Longbottom trug seinen Namen zu recht.

Ach du sch!!! Was tat er da? Er glotzte Neville auf den Schwanz?! Er träumte unangenehm fantasievoll von Malfoy?! Was war nur mit ihm los? Er war doch nicht schwul!

„Ähm... Harry?", fragte Neville. Harry riss sich von Neville's Pyjamahosen los.

„Was sagst du da? Kreature ist weg? Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Er ist kichernd in meinem Zimmer erschienen und hat mich geweckt. Dann hat er mir als einzigem ‚Reinblüter', der nicht zu den Weasley's gehört, mitgeteilt, dass er dringend mal zu den Malfoys müsse. Als er verschwand, wirkte er extrem gut gelaunt. Ich dachte mir, dass das nichts gutes verheißen kann, darum hab ich dich ja gesucht."

Harry blinzelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Nachricht bis in sein hormongeplagtes Gehirn vordrang. Doch dann dämmerte ihm langsam, welche wichtige Botschaft Kreature wohl für die Malfoys hatte.

„Er sagt es ihm! Er wird es ihm erzählen!", murmelte er entsetzt vor sich hin.

Schnell riss er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gummibund seiner Boxershorts, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand in den grün auflodernden Flammen.

Mit einem Knall landete er in Malfoy Manor. Harry stand im Kamin eines großartigen Esszimmers. Die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Speisesaal handelte, fiel Harry daran auf, dass Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy, der unter mysteriösen Umständen aus Askaban entlassen worden war, an einer großen Eichentafel saßen und ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen. Verdutzt und völlig fassungslos starrten sie Harry an.

„Morgen", nuschelte er und rannte an dem Sprachlosen Pärchen vorbei. Beim Hinauslaufen hörte er gerade noch wie Lucius Malfoy, „Kneif mich, Zissa! Ist da gerade ein halbnackter Potter durch meinen Speisesaal gerannt?", zu seiner Frau sagte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Harry sich restlos in den weitläufigen Gängen von Malfoy Manor verlaufen. Panisch irrte er auf der suche nach seinem Hauself umher. „Kreature, wo bist du?", rief er mehrmals leise.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und ein verwuschelter Blondschopf schaute aus der Tür. „Was soll der Radau da draußen? Ich will schlafen!", brüllte er.

Harry wurde ganz schwummrig in der Magengegend und er vergaß für einen Moment Luft zu holen. Hektisch blickte er sich nach einem Versteck um – doch es gab keins. Nicht einmal eine Blumenvase oder ein Hutständer stand im Gang.

Jetzt hatte auch der verschlafen dreinblickende Draco bemerkt, dass ihn nicht etwa ein tollpatschiger Hauself geweckt hatte. Er rieb sich die Augen, angelte hinter sich ins Zimmer, zog eine randlose Brille hervor und setzte sie auf. Dan blinzelte er überrascht Harry an. „Potter?! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ähm...", stotterte Harry. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er mit seiner Boxershorts etwas unzureichend bekleidet war und man die Situation aus Dracos Sicht durchaus eindeutig auslegen konnte. „Ich suche den Hauself von Sirius Mutter. Sein Name ist Kreature. Du hast ihn nicht zufällig gesehen?", versuchte er zu erklären und lief rot an.

Ein wissendes Grinsen breitete sich über Dracos Züge aus und er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „So, so... Kreature. Aber sicher habe ich den gesehen!"

Harry wurde bei Dracos Anblick ganz anders. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sich ein großes schwarzes Loch unter ihm auftäte und ihn verschlänge. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen schoss Harry ein grässlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf. ‚Er weiß es! Er weiß es!'

„Komm doch rein Potter!", meinte Draco und grinste noch breiter. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mich so heiß und innig liebst, dass du eine so mutige Offensive startest!", witzelte Draco und deutete auf Harrys Boxershorts.

Die Bemerkung war nur als Scherz gemeint gewesen, trotzdem lief Harry bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot an und fauchte: „Ich mag dich nicht! Ich kann dich eigentlich nicht mal ausstehen! Aber ich will meinen verfluchten Hauself wieder haben!"

„Und was gibt dir Anlass anzunehmen, dass er hier ist? Ich werde ihn kaum gestohlen haben. Ich habe genügend eigene Lakaien, Potter."

Harry meinte aus Malfoys Stimme zwischen der gewohnten Arroganz einen Hauch Enttäuschung herauszuhören. Aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Er musste sich irren.

Plötzlich erschien mit einem **Plop **Kreature im Raum. Harry schaute Draco vorwurfsvoll an.

„Da ist er ja!"

„Master Draco! Master Draco! Ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten für sie!", plärrte Kreature kaum das er angekommen war.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung warf Harry sich auf den Hauself und hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Potter was soll das? Bist du jetzt schon so weit herabgesunken Hauselfen zu belästigen? Lass meinen Wohnungsmakler los!". Der Malfoy wirkte mehr als verärgert.

Harry blinzelte ihn verdattert an. „Dein Wohnungsmakler? Das ist aber mein Hauself!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er ist auch mein Makler. Er ist nun mal der beste auf dem Gebiet. Wusstest du Halbblut etwa nicht, dass in der Zaubererwelt Elfen für so etwas zuständig sind? Nun ja, und Kreature hat halt ein besonderes Talent dafür. Und jetzt lass ihn los!"

Harry ließ widerwillig von Kreature ab.

Draußen auf dem Gang näherten sich energische Schritte. „Ich glaube, das ist mein Vater", meinte Draco. „Es ist wohl besser wenn du jetzt gehst."

Harry nickte, auch wenn ihm unwohl dabei war, Kreature hier zu lassen. Er musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass der Elf die Klappe hielt. Alles war besser als einem wütenden Lucius Malfoy nur in Unterwäsche zu begegnen.

Harry schnappte sich eine Prise Flohpulver von Dracos Kaminsims, kletterte in den Kamin und verschwand.


	3. Ein alter Zwist lebt auf

** Ein alter Zwist lebt auf**

Hey-

Ich hoffe irgendwann liest mal jemand meine Storxy... ich meine so schlecht kann sie doch nicht sein, oder? heul Und wenn doch - dann spendest mir doch bitte ein bisschen Kritik? Damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann?

Liebe Grüße

Merope

Disclaimer: Weder die Orte, noch die Personen oder sonstiges gehören mir. Tja... JKR ist eindeutig die stolze besitzerin dieses Universums... lässt sich nicht ändern.

* * *

Severus beobachtete Black aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich neugierig an ihrem Reiseziel umsah. „Du wohnst in einer Muggelsiedlung?", fragte Black überrascht und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick dafür.

Sie standen mitten in irgendeinem Vorort zwischen lauter brav aneinandergereihten Einfamilienhäusern.

„Schnauze Black!", schnaubte Severus. Er schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf und murmelte wütend: „Warum wundert das alle so? Was ist daran so abwegig?!"

Sogar Narzissa und Bellatrix hatten sich darüber mokiert. Gut, bei ihnen konnte er das ja noch nachvollziehen, schließlich stammten die beiden aus einer alten Reinblüterfamilie und waren überzeugte Todesser. Aber bei Black, dem Blutsverräter, hätte er das nicht gedacht. Immerhin verbrüderte der sich doch sonst immer mit den Muggeln.

Black schien zu registrieren, dass Severus die Gegend in der er wohnte als wunden Punkt zu empfinden schien und grinste voller Vorfreude. Er würde ihn mit Sicherheit noch damit aufziehen, darauf konnte Severus wetten. Ein Punkt mehr auf dem er herumhacken würde. Black schien etwas neues eingefallen zu sein. „Sollte mich ja eigentlich nicht wundern, du bist ja schließlich nur ein Halbblut!," meinte er gehässig. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es den Anschein, als ob es dem Köter unbändigen Spaß bereiten würde ihn ständig zu ärgern und auf ihm rumzuhacken – wie in ihrer Schulzeit.

Severus musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen um nicht auf seinen Gefangenen loszugehen. Er wusste, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach und sah, wie Black zufrieden grinste. Dieses Spiel schien ihm allmählich Spaß zu machen. Black schien unbedingt erproben zu müssen, ob er ihn immer noch so leicht provozieren konnte, wie in ihrer Schulzeit. Als persönliche Variante von „Snape explodiert" vermutlich. Wirklich sehr lustig!

Severus spürte wie eine Ader an seiner Stirn hervortrat und pulsierte. Er hatte nicht übel Lust seine aufgestauten Aggressionen mal loszuwerden. Sollte Black sein Spiel doch ruhig zu weit treiben. Er würde schon sehen, was er davon haben würde.

„Man kann noch so sehr versuchen sich auf den winzigen Teil reinen Zaubererblutes im eigenen Leib zu berufen indem man dem hirnlosen Mainstream (Todesser) nachläuft, sei er noch so abartig. Man kann nichts am Schlamm im eigenen Blut ändern, nicht wahr Snifelus? Du kannst mir nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du deine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe mit Buckeln vor einem Möchtegern-Lord – schon gar nicht vor so einem schwachsinnigen anderen Halbblut wie Tom Riddle – ausgleichst, Muggelsohn! Aber, hey, ich versteh euch ja! Dreck muss halt zusammenhalten, sonst landet er unter den Stiefeln von echten Zauberern!", stichelte Black.

Jetzt hatte Severus aber entgültig genug. Dieser vorlaute, unverschämte Knilch hatte sich eine Strafe verdient! „Genug!"

Severus stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine sonst so beherrschte Stimme nun vor Wut und Ärger kippte. Er versuchte den hysterischen Unterton zu unterdrücken und die Stimmhöhe etwas herunterzuschrauben. Als er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte zischte mit einer Stimme, die Wasser hätte gefrieren lassen können: „ Wie kannst du es wagen! Hund!"

Pertrificus Totalis 

Severus atmete tief durch und kämpfte um seine Fassung. Er beruhigte sich und trat dicht an Black heran. So dicht, dass es ihm unangenehm sein musste, sein Atem streifte über Blacks Haut. Er spürte wie der andere trotz Ganzkörperklammer erschauerte. Ein Lächeln zierte Severus Züge, doch seine Stimme hatte den gewohnten, emotionslosen Klang.

„Hör mal gut zu, du Vollidiot. Vielleicht ist das noch nicht bis in deinen Holzkopf vorgedrungen: Du bist in meiner Gewalt! Du bist gar nicht in der Position dir solche Bemerkungen zu erlauben, denn weißt du, es bedarf nur eines einzigen kleinen Wortes von mir und du erlebst die schlimmsten Qualen deines Lebens. Ich darf dich vielleicht nicht töten Black, aber ich kann dich dazu bringen, dass du dir zumindest wünschst, ich dürfte es! Hast du verstanden, Black?"

Zwar konnte der Außergefechtgesetzte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken, geschweige denn nicken oder brummen – Severus hatte diese Zauberformel perfektioniert – dennoch war sich er sich sicher, dass er ihn nur zu deutlich verstanden hatte. Er konnte es klar an Blacks trotzigem Blick erkennen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor dich einigermaßen komfortabel in meinem Gästezimmer einzuquartieren, schließlich bin ich ja kein Unmensch, aber bei deinem sturen Verhalten, bleibt mir, fürchte ich, nichts anderes übrig, als dich im Keller schlafen zu lassen."

Severus löste den Zauber und wartete gehässig grinsend Blacks Reaktion ab. Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Black ausnahmsweise mal die Klappe! Stattdessen sah der Schwarzhaarige direkt durch ihn hindurch, in weite Ferne. Severus meinte wahrzunehmen, wie sein gast unmerklich zitterte. Natürlich - das musste der Gedanke an erneute Dunkelheit und Kälte sein, die ihm so wenig behagten. Aber das war jetzt nicht sein Problem. Immerhin hatte Black ja die Chance gehabt sich vernünftig zu verhalten und auch entsprechend behandelt zu werden. Hatte der Köter halt Pech gehabt!

Severus streckte sich und gähnte. Die Versammlung hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gedauert und Blacks kleines Spiel hatte ebenfalls kostbare Zeit beansprucht. Es wurde höchste Zeit eine Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Maximal vier Stunden Schlaf bis er wieder aufstehen musste. Das bedeutete Augenringe. Severus stöhnte gequält. Na, das waren ja die besten Vorraussetzungen für sein Nervenkostüm.

Er zog seinen schwarzen Flannelpyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. Bevor er das Licht löschte betrachtete er noch einmal die Fotografie auf seinem Nachttisch.

Der junge Mann auf dem Foto posierte selbstbewusst mit seinem Besen in der Hand und einem überheblichen Lächeln im Gesicht für die Kamera. Die Tatsache, dass er nur Unterwäsche in den Farben seines Quidditchteams trug schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Sein langes, seidiges, schwarzes Haar hing ihm verwegen in die haselnussbraunen Augen.

Es hätte damals alles ganz anders laufen können – aber das war jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Severus seufzte. Er beugte sich vor, blies die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch aus und schlief ein.

Ein lautes Scheppern gefolgt von einem Klirren riss Severus aus seinen Träumen. Oh, nein! Dieser Idiot zerdepperte doch nicht etwa gerade seine Sammlung antiker Tränke?! Wie ein geölter Blitz sprintete Severus in den Keller um für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war größer, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Black hatte es irgendwie geschafft die Eisenkette, die seine Hände fesselte, zu lockern. Wie ein Besessener schlug er nun mit den losen Enden der Kette auf alles in seiner Reichweite ein. Mehr als ein Drittel von Severus kostbaren Phiolen und Fläschchen lagen bereits in tausend Scherben auf dem Boden. Wabernde Dämpfe stiegen aus dem Scherbenhaufen auf und der Kellerboden war bedeckt mit ätzenden, Blasen werfenden Pfützen. Black ließ sich von Severus Erscheinen nicht weiter beeindrucken und drosch ungerührt mit den rostigen Kettengliedern gegen die Heizungsrohre.

„Black!", Severus Stimme kippte vor Wut.

Wie konnte dieser Hund es nur wagen! Seinen größten Schatz anzurühren! Was der da zerdeppert hatte war mehr wert als zwei Jahresgehälter!

Der hochgewachsene Schwarzhaarige drehte sich bei Klang seines Namens um und sah in Snapes zorniges Gesicht. Black griff zielsicher in eines der Regale, nahm eine kleine, rosarote Phiole mit violettem Stopfen heraus und hielt sie triumphierend mit zwei Fingern in die Höhe.

„Nein! Bitte ,nicht das!", Severus konnte das Entsetzen in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen, hatte ihn dieser spezielle Trank mehrere hundert Galeonen und einige Monate Zeit gekostet.

Black feixte und ließ los.

Verzweifelt ließ Severus sich auf die Knie fallen um das Fläschchen aufzufangen, bevor es am Boden zerschellte. Doch vergebens. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus, wie das Glasfläschchen nur wenige Millimeter neben seinen Fingern in abertausend Scherben zersprang.

Das brachte das Fass für Severus entgültig zum überlaufen. Mit einem gellenden Schrei stürzte er sich auf seinen alten Erzfeind. Vergessen war sein Zauberstab, seine Magie, seine Selbstbeherrschung. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen! Black versuchte abwehrend seine Kette hochzureißen um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Doch Snape traf ihn mit einem präzisen Handkantenschlag gegen die Schläfe und knockte ihn aus. Black sank wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammen und blieb schlaff und reglos mit dem Kopf in einer Pfütze liegen.

Severus sammelte sich und zog sich wieder ins Innere seiner Festung aus Selbstbeherrschung zurück. Dann bückte er sich und schnupperte vorsichtig an der Pfütze, die sich wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Haarschopf ausbreitete.

Er identifizierte eindeutig eine Mischung aus Wermutaufguss und Affodilwurzel. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Der Trank der lebenden Toten.

Snape griff in seinen Umhang, fischte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ Black die Treppe vor sich hinauf nach oben schweben, wobei er ihn immer mal wie rein zufällig mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke stoßen ließ.

Na ja, wenigstens würde Black in nächster Zeit keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen können.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte um Komments, egal was. Ich kann auch mit Kritik leben, ehrlich! 


	4. Lauter Pech

**Lauter Pech**

Hallo wink

An dieser Stelle meld ich mal wieder, einmal um meinen Komment-Schreibern zu danken Keks an alle verteil

Besonders lieben Dank an: enlya, LittleLion1, Sturmwarnung, bienchenbibi und giftschlange666!

Ich hoffe ich hab's jetzt endlich hinbekommen auch anonyme reviews freizuschalten - Technikniete ist

Liebe Grüße

Merope

Ach... eh ichs wieder vergesse:

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte und eigentlich auch alles andere gehört der ehrenwerten JKR und mir gehört nichts von alledem, ich nehme mir nur die Unverschähmtheit heraus ales ein wenig auszubauen .

* * *

**  
**

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, sobald Harry weg war. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber der Anblick von Potter nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet hatte ihn leicht nervös gemacht.

Es klopfte an der Tür und sein Vater trat ein. Lucius zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Kreature erblickte. „Ach du redest mit dem Hauself. Ich dachte Potter wäre bei dir...", die Stimme von Malfoy Senior troff vor Abscheu.

„Potter? Hier?", Draco log ohne rot zu werden. „Hast du wieder an einem von Onkel Severus Tränken genascht, Vater?", fragte er spöttisch.

Lucius war empört. Draco war mehr als froh einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Vater zu haben. Doch wie jeder echte Malfoy hatte auch Lucius sich schnell wieder im Griff und anstatt auf seinen unverschämten Sohn loszugehen, beschwor er sich nur einen Sessel und setzte sich. Er bedeutete Draco sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Wir müssen reden."

Draco seufzte genervt. Damit hatte er schon instinktiv gerechnet. Er wusste worauf seine Vater hinaus wollte. Deswegen war Kreature ja bereits da.

Malfoy senior räusperte sich erst einmal umständlich, bevor er mit seiner Rede begann.

„Wie du weißt, mein Sohn, ist der dunkle Lord über dein Versagen im Sommer mehr als erbost. Du weißt was das bedeutet: Du hast Schande über deine Familie und deinen Namen gebracht! Du bist ein Versager! Du hast vollkommen wider deiner Erziehung gehandelt! Kurzum du hast das Recht den stolzen Namen Malfoy zu tragen verspielt! Du kannst nicht länger hier bleiben, bis du deinen Namen nicht rein von Schuld gewaschen hast. So lange bist du hier in Malfoy Manor nicht mehr länger willkommen!"

Draco wusste schon bevor sein Vater zu sprechen angesetzt hatte, was dieser sagen würde, doch es war zu schrecklich für ihn, es zu begreifen. Jetzt da die Wörter ausgesprochen waren. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten. Doch er blinzelte sie ungeduldig fort. Das war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Vor seinem Vater anzufangen zu heulen, wie eine Memme.

Lucius schien sehr wohl zu merken, was in seinem Sohn vor sich ging. „Weißt du deiner Mutter und mir ist diese Entscheidung auch nicht gerade leicht gefallen. Wir haben es uns nicht leicht gemacht. Aber... es ist nun mal eine Frage der Ehre – und wir müssen das Familienansehen erhalten!"

Draco schluckte und nickte. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und traute sich nicht zu antworten, aus Angst ein weinerliches Geräusch von sich zu geben.

„Was macht dieser räudige Elf hier?", fragte Lucius nach einer Weile eisigen Schweigens.

Kreature übernahm das Antworten für sich selbst. „Herr, ich bin wegen der Immobilienanzeigen hier.", piepste er.

Lucius nickte bedächtig. Also hatte sein Sohn, die Entscheidung seiner Eltern schon vorausgeahnt. „Ja und? Die Ergebnisse?", fragte der Senior.

„Tja, alles was Master Draco sich von seinen Ersparnissen in London leisten kann ist Mitglied in einer Zauberer-WG zu werden. Ansonsten gibt es nichts Zauberergerechtes in der Schnelle und in der Preisklasse."

Draco schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. Sein Vater registrierte das Sträuben seines Sohnes sehr wohl, doch er fand, dass ein solch unmalfoyhaftes Verhalten nur Verachtung verdiente. Er wollte Draco ein für alle mal in seine Schranken weisen. „Such die billigste heraus, Kreature! Sie muss nicht gut sein..."

Kreature sah den silberhaarigen Mann entsetzt an. „Aber, Master Lucius! Für Master Draco kommt doch keine billige Schlammblutabsteige in Frag...".

Lucius unterbrach in ungehalten. „Doch! Genau so eine und keine andere! _Master _Draco hat nicht länger das Recht auf den Namen Malfoy, die Ehre sich Reinblüter nennen zu können, oder auch nur irgendein nennenswertes Ersparnis!

Der Lord hat mich gestern darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich diesen _Fehler_", er zeigte auf seinen Sohn, „so schnell wie möglich ausbügeln muss!"

Draco fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengrube. Ihm war, als wenn er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Heiße Wut und Trotz stiegen in ihm auf. Er war kein Fehler! Er war das Beste was seinen Eltern je passiert war! Er war ein wahrer Malfoy und das würde er seinem Vater auch beweisen!

Entschlossen reckte Draco das Kinn und nahm Haltung an. Die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, blinzelte er wütend weg. Er atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden, ehe er seinem Vater eine Antwort gab.

Während sein Sohn noch innerlich mit sich Rang, hatte Lucius mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs Dracos gesamtes Habe in zwei Kartons gepackt, die er aus dem Nichts erscheinen ließ. Verachtung und Abscheu über die Feigheit seines Sohnes zeichneten das Gesicht des Älteren, als er Draco musterte und ihm wortlos sein Zeug in die Arme drückte.

Draco traf die Verachtung in den Augen seines Vaters wie ein Schlag mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Er schluckte seinen Ärger herunter. Es nutzte nichts jetzt ein Wortgefecht mit seinem Vater vom Zaun zu brechen, dass wusste er nur zu genau. Der Ältere würde sich nur taub stellen und herablassend grinsen. Die Zeit seinem Vater die Meinung zu sagen war noch nicht gekommen. Dracos Hände verkrampften sich um die kalte Pappe der Kartons. Es war zum verzweifeln, doch er versuchte sich diese Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Gut", brummte er. „Dann viel Spaß bei der Hausarbeit, Vater!"

Er nickte Kreature zu, ihm zu folgen und wankte unter dem Gewicht der Kartons schwankend aus dem Zimmer.

Gerade als Kreature und Draco das Haus verließen begann es in Strömen zu regnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Wasser lief Draco in Rinnsalen den Nacken hinunter, denn der junge Malfoy hatte keine Zeit gefunden sich vernünftig anzuziehen, bevor sein Vater ihn verstieß. So trug er immer noch seinen smaragdgrünen Flannelpyjama und nur Pantoffeln an den Füßen. Zu seinem Pech war es ein recht kühler Junitag. Draco fühlte sich wie ein begossener Pudel. Heute schien wirklich alles schief zu gehen. Er hatte nicht einmal seiner Mutter auf Wiedersehen sagen können. Er seufzte.

Nun gingen der Hauself und der junge Mann über die matschigen Felder des Anwesens Richtung Muggelsiedlung. „Weißt du Kreature...", sagte Draco, „Ich frage mich, warum wir eigentlich wie die hinterletzten Squibs zu Fuß durch diesen Morast stapfen, anstatt zu apparieren?"

Kreature glubschte Draco mit seinen hässlichen Tennisballaugen an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ihr würdet schon eure Gründe haben, Master Draco."

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Sag schon, Elf! Wo steht diese Bruchbude?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Kreatures Gesicht aus und ließ seine Züge noch abartiger erscheinen. Da kam ihm auf einmal einen blendende Idee! Ja, so würde er endlich einem würdigen Meister dienen können!

„London, Grimmouldplace Nummer 12!"

Mit einem leisen "Plop" verschwanden die beiden durchnässten Personen und dort wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten war nichts außer Luft.

An ihrem Zielort schien es noch mehr zu regnen. Draco war sich sicher, dass nun keine einzige Stelle an seinem Körper mehr trocken war. Er konnte seine Hand nicht vor Augen sehen, so dicht fiel der Regen hier. Er spürte wie sich ein Niesen kribbelnd den Weg durch seine Nase bahnte. Na, das war ja ganz fantastisch! Jetzt hatte er sich auch noch eine Erkältung geholt!

Kreature schien aus irgendeinem, ihm unerklärlichen Grund, glücklich zu sein. Ein breites, schwachsinniges Grinsen verzog das Gesicht des Wesens zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse.

Der Hauself zupfte Draco am Ärmel und deutete auf ein düsteres Reihenhaus am anderen Ende des kleinen Platzes.

„Da ist es, Master Draco, Sir!", piepste der kleine Wicht.

Draco nickte. Er konnte wegen dem dichten Regenschleier zwar kaum mehr als die Umrisse des Gebäudes ausmachen, aber es schien angemessen zu sein.

„Was wird es mich kosten, Kreature?", fragte Draco und befürchtete insgeheim schon das schlimmste.

Der Hauself grinste nun, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch breiter. „Oh, nicht allzu viel, Master Draco. Eine Galeone und drei Knuts pro Monat."

Draco schluckte. Das war weniger, als er befürchtet hatte. Aber irgendetwas machte ihn misstrauisch. „Was genau ist der Haken?"

„Nichts weiter", druckste Kreature herum. Malfoy junior schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf, so dass in alle Richtungen Regenwasser aus seinen Haaren spritzte.

„Euch wird es eventuell noch zusätzlich etwas Überwindung und Selbstachtung kosten, Sir.", setzte Kreature an.

Na also! Deswegen hatte der Elf sich so gesträubt. Aber das war doch nicht allzu schlimm. Draco war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihn an diesem Tag nichts mehr Schocken könnte: Potter in Boxershorts und ein Rauswurf von seinem Vater schienen ihm nicht mehr zu Toppen.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten lief er durch den Regen auf die große dunkle Tür zu und betätigte den alten schmiedeeisernen Türklopfer.

_Bumm_

_Bumm_

Bumm 

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren. Helles, warmes einladendes Licht, Wärme und der Geruch nach einer heißen Mahlzeit fluteten ihm entgegen. Dracos Magen antwortete mit einem lauten Knurren und dem Malfoy fiel auf, dass er heute noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Ein Kopf mit langem, wuscheligen, braunem Haar wurde aus der Türöffnung gesteckt und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sagte: „Ja? Verwaltung der Zauberer-WG ‚_Zur Ollen Schwiegermutter'_ was kann ich für sie tun?"

Draco klappte die Kinnlade runter. Oh nein, das war Granger! Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte Reißaus nehmen. Dummerweise hatte er vergessen, dass ein selig lächelnder Kreature hinter ihm stand.

Draco verlor den Halt, seine Füße rutschten unter ihm Weg und er landete mit einem _Platsch_ mit dem Hintern in der nächsten Pfütze.

Granger schien ihn allerdings nicht erkannt zu haben.

„Ron!", brüllte sie. „Ron, komm mal her und hilf mir Kreatures neueste Entdeckung reinzubringen!"

Das Wiesel verursachte einen unglaublichen Lärm, als es eine Treppe hinunter polterte und zur Tür hinaus stürmte. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Was für ein Trampel!

Er spürte wie ihn jemand auf die Beine zog und ihm die Kisten aus den Armen gerissen wurden.

„Komm mit ins Haus, Kumpel!", brummte Ron und schleifte den strampelnden Draco ins Haus.


	5. Ein gewagter Plan

**Ein gewagter Plan**

* * *

Hallo erst mal an dieser Stelle! Es grüßt wieder eure Merope -

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier gefallen. Ich würde mich riesig über ein paar reviews freuen, wer keine geben will (schreibfaul?) auch okay.

Diese Chapter ist relativ kurz geraten, aber dafür ist es schon das 2. diese Woche...

Liebe Grüße & viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht Euch

Merope

Disclaimer: Nix hier von gehört mir. Die Charaktere, Orte u.s.w. gehören der lieben J.K.R., die Story gehört dem Plotbunny, das mir zugelaufen ist, und die Lyrics gehören (soweit ich informiert bin) einer Dame namens Susan Vega. Also – alles nix meins

* * *

Sirius erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen.

Es dämmerte und erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch ein Fenster. Er lag auf einem weichen Untergrund, einer Art Teppich auf dem Fußboden. Das Brummen in seinem Schädel war kaum zu ertragen und eine dicke Beule hatte sich seitlich an seiner Stirn gebildet. Vorsichtig betastete er sie. Das war ja ein richtiges Horn!

Sirius versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie er zu dieser Verletzung gekommen war. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm. Doch nicht nur an seine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape konnte er sich erinnern, auch einige andere Details aus seinem früheren Leben, vor der Dunkelheit regten sich in seinem Kopf.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte unwillig den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie ließen seinen Schädel nur noch mehr schmerzen. Wankend erhob er sich und sah sich um. Er befand sich nicht länger in dem dunklen Kellerloch voller Zaubertrankfläschchen. Nein, das hier war eindeutig ein Wohnraum und zwar ein... Schlafzimmer. Dort in der hintersten Ecke stand ein großes, eichenes Himmelbett mit schweren Samtvorhängen in tiefem dunkelgrün – und darin lag und schlief: Severus Snape!

Sirius beschloss sich nicht über die Tatsache zu wundern, dass man ihn nach hier oben geschafft hatte, schließlich war er verletzt gewesen. Auch wenn er Snifelus nicht so viel Anstand zugetraut hatte...

Neugierig sah er sich weiter im Zimmer um, solange sein Besitzer schlief.

Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen allmählich etwas nach.

Der Raum war wohnlicher eingerichtet, als er es erwartet hatte. Außer dem riesigen Himmelbett gab es noch eine antike Kommode mit aufwändigen Schnitzereien, einen Wandschrank, ein Nachttischchen und ein kleines Bücherregal, voller Zaubertrankbücher, aus der gleichen Holzart.

Auf dem Nachttischen lag etwas, das Sirius Interesse weckte. Dort lag eine gerahmte Fotographie. Wen der Miesepeter wohl genug mochte um ihn sich neben sein Bett zu stellen? Seine Mutter? Eine Geliebte? Oder vielleicht einfach nur eine Wichsvorlage, als Andenkensfoto getarnt? Gespannt trat Sirius näher an das Bett und hob das Bild vom Nachttisch auf.

Vor Überraschung stockte ihm der Atem.

Fassungslos starrte er auf das Foto in seiner Hand.

Das war ein Bild von ihm! Snifelus bewahrte ein Bild von ihm, nur in Quidditchunterwäsche gekleidet neben seinem Bett auf!

Plötzlich hatte der große Schwarzhaarige so wackelige Knie, dass er sich setzen musste. Mit einem dumpfen Ächzen ließ er sich auf den weichen Teppichboden fallen, das Bild immer noch in der Hand. Als er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte stellte er es vorsichtig wieder an seinen Platz. Nichts sollte Snape vermuten lassen, dass er etwas von seinem Platz bewegt hatte. Das konnte nur unnötigen Ärger bedeuten und dazu war er gerade ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung. Diese Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn noch um!

Andererseits... dieses hübsche kleine Foto ließ ja einige Spekulationen zu. Was wenn Snifelus... eine konkrete Idee begann in Sirius Kopf heranzureifen. Sicher, sie ging gegen jegliche Vernunft. Doch das mochte an den Schmerzen liegen, die ihn halb wahnsinnig werden ließen.

Sirius musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an den Streich, den er seinem alten Feind damit spielen würde, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Voller Vorfreude rieb er sich die Hände. Sein Plan war schlicht, einfach, aber durch die Bank weg genial:

Er würde Severus um ein Schmerzmittel bitten, sicher würde der Dummkopf ihm gerne eins geben, bildete er sich doch ein, ein virtuoser Tränkemeister zu sein. Nur würde der Gute sich rein zufällig im Fläschchen irren. Anstelle eines netten harmlosen Migränemittels würde Sirius nämlich einen Liebestrank bekommen. Oder... zumindest die Wirkung würde sich so entfalten.

Wieder musste Black grinsen. Sein Einfall war einfach zu und zu gut, er würde nicht nur seine Kopfschmerzen endlich los werden, er würde auch noch Snape ein Schnippchen schlagen und herausfinden, was es mit dieser merkwürdigen Aufnahme von ihm auf sich hatte.

Aber vorerst musste er sich gedulden. Wenn er Snape jetzt wecken würde, hätte dieser bestimmt schlechte Laune und würde ihm dadurch seine ganzen Pläne versauen. Also suchte Sirius sich eine andere Beschäftigung um sich etwas abzulenken.

Da stand ja auch ein CD-Ständer. Mal schauen auf was für Muggelmusik Severus abfuhr. Interessiert ging Sirius die Albensammlung durch. Lauter, ihm unbekannte Titel. Außer natürlich ein paar Schwestern des Schicksalshits. Der Rest war ausschließlich Muggelmusik und damit kannte Sirius sich nicht wirklich gut aus.

Allerdings fiel ihm eine Plastikhülle ganz unten im Ständer ins Auge. Sie enthielt ein grünes Booklet und eine apfelgrüne Platte. Suzanne Vega „Nine objects of desire" stand darauf. Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in Sirius Augen. Neun Objekte der Begierde. Ein sehr ansprechender Titel. Vorsichtig blätterte er im Booklet und schlug die erste Seite auf. Zu gerne hätte er kurz mal hinein gehört. Wäre ja schön gewesen, zu erfahren, was für Musik Snifelus besaß.

Aber Sirius hatte zu seinem Leitwesen keine Ahnung, wie man Muggelelektronik bediente, darum ließ er lieber die Finger davon. Doch es gab mehr als diese eine Möglichkeit geschriebenes hörbar zu machen. Er brauchte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab dafür oder gar einen Zauberspruch. Er schloss die Augen und streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit ihr über die Textzeilen. Verse tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und eine Frauenstimme begann in seinem Kopf zu singen:

It won't do to dream of caramel, 

_to think of cinnamon_

_and long for you._

_It won't do_

_to stir a deep desire, _

_to fan a hidden fire _

_that can never burn true._

_I know your name,_

_I know your skin,_

_I know the way_

_these things begin;_

_But I don't know _

_how I would live with myself,_

_what I'd forgive of myself_

_if you don't go._

_So good bye._

_sweet appetite,_

_no single bite_

_could satisfy..._

_I know your name,_

_I know your skin,_

_I know the way_

_these things begin;_

_But I don't know _

_what I would give of myself,_

_how I would live with myself_

_if you don't go_

It won't do to dream of caramel, 

_to think of cinnamon_

_and long _

_for you._

Sirius öffnete die Augen wieder und legte die Hülle wieder zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Genau in diesem Moment nämlich schwang Snape sich aus dem Bett, gähnte und streckte sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als er Sirius vor seinen Regalen stehen sah. Schnell huschte sein Blick zu seinem Nachttischen. Als er sah, dass alles dort unberührt schien, wirkte er erleichtert.

„Black! Was hast du da an meinen Sachen zu suchen?", fragte er mürrisch, doch sichtlich gut gelaunt.

Sirius setzte einen betretenen Hundeblick auf und versuchte nicht allzu ertappt auszusehen. „Was ich suche? Etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen natürlich! Mein Schädel bringt mich noch um.", sagte er mit gepresster Stimme und stieß ein klägliches Winseln aus.

Snape, der erst sein übliches strenges Gesicht gezogen hatte, ging auf Sirius teils gespielten, teils echten Schmerz ein.

„Wirklich?", beeindruckt musterte er seine Handfläche. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich ein kleiner Handkantenschlag so sehr mitnimmt, Hündchen. Aber will ja mal nicht so sein. Du sollst dein Kopfschmerzmittel kriegen."

Sirius grinste siegessicher.

Die Falle schnappte zu.

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht auch gut - Bin immer für Kritik offen... 


	6. Heißer Eintopf

**Heißer Eintopf**

* * *

Hallo Leute!

Ich hoffe mal ihr kommt mit dem ständigen Wechsel zwischen Sirius & Severus und Harry & Draco klar... Ich verspreche auch, dass beide Erzählstränge was miteinander zu tun haben! Am Ende ergibt das ganze Sinn - Ihr werdet schon sehen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotz der vielen Mängel, Klischees und lahmen Gags trotzdem... Ach vielleicht interessiert euch noch, dass diese FF eigentlich auf ca. 20 Kapitel angelegt ist... drum kann das ganze was länger dauern - die schnellen Uploads gibt's nur, weil ich schon 7 Kapitel fertig hab...

Liebe Grüße & Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Merope

P.S.: Im nächsten kapitel wirds endlich slashiger

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren /Orte/etc. gehören Mrs. J.K. Rowling (sehr langweiliger Disclaimer... mir fällt da nie was ein YY)

* * *

Harry hatte es endlich geschafft sich anzuziehen. Nach seinem kleinen, unverhofften Besuch bei den Malfoys hatte er lange Zeit geschockt auf dem Rand seines Bettes gehockt, doch jetzt war es ihm gelungen sich aus dieser Starre zu befreien.

Er trug einfache Kleidung, er war einfach in die Klamotten der letzten Tage geschlüpft: Turnschuhe, Jeans und grünen Kapuzenpullover. Wann er sie das letzte mal gewaschen hatte wusste er nicht mehr ganz genau. Als angehender Auror schien ihm das nicht weiter wichtig. Allerdings war es so nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Hermine jedes Mal wenn er ihren Weg kreuzte nur angeekelt die Nase rümpfte, doch zu Harrys Erleichterung schien seine mangelnde Hygiene sonst niemanden in der WG zu stören.

Pfeifend joggte er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss herunter, er konnte schon Nevilles berühmt-berüchtigten walisischen Eintopf riechen. Das roch gut, oder zumindest nach viel Fleisch und einer extremer Gewürzmischung.

Seine Mitbewohner drängten sich alle um etwas tropfendes am Kamin. Harry schenkte dem merkwürdigen Verhalten seiner Freunde wenig Beachtung.

Wahrscheinlich demonstrierten Hermine und Ron nur mal wieder einen ihrer gewagten Kamasutra-Tricks vor. Uninteressant. Die beiden hatten einen Ehrgeiz für solche Sachen entwickelt...

Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Das hatte er den beiden nie zugetraut. Immerhin wirkte Hermine immer ein wenig verklemmt und Ron so schüchtern. Eigentlich hätte den beiden niemand eine solche Leidenschaft bei der Sache zugetraut. Harry musste schmunzeln.

Sein Magen erinnerte ihn mit einem Grummeln an den Grund, der ihn eigentlich in die Küche geführt hatte.

„Was gibt's heute, Neville?", fragte er, schnappte sich einen Teller und einen Löffel und stürzte zum Topf um selbst nach zu sehen, ehe Neville ihm antworten konnte.

Wie Harry erwartet hatte: Waliser Eintopf.

Es war merkwürdig still in der Küche und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Anwesenden ihn anstarrten. Vorsichtig löste er sein Interesse vom Kochtopf und drehte sich um. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Harry längst umgefallen.

Alle starrten ihn bitterböse an: Ron, Hermine, die Zwillinge und sogar Neville.

„Ist was?," fragte Harry und wollte sich schon wieder dem Mittagessen zuwenden da fiel sein Blick auf die Gestalt, die tropfnass, in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt am Kamin saß.

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es Harry.

„Potter.", kam die gelassene Antwort. „Schön das du so viel Anteilnahme für deinen neuen Mitbewohner zeigst."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. „Meinen was? Wie meinst du das?", Entsetzen lag in Harrys Stimme.

„Na, ich ziehe hier ein. Ihr sucht noch Mitmieter und Hermine hat mich gerade eben den Vertrag unterzeichenen lassen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend in Malfoys Richtung. „Draco hat zugestimmt die Miete für drei Monate im voraus zu bezahlen. Ihr werdet euren kleinen Unstimmigkeiten aus der Schulzeit doch beilegen?", meinte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Wie sollte er sein kleines nächtliches Problem in den Griff bekommen, wenn er Tür an Tür mit Malfoy schlief? Harry wurde es ganz anders.

„Nein! Hermine, wie geldgeil bist du eigentlich? Der Kerl hat dich Schlammblut genannt und das mehr als einmal. Er hasst mich, alle meine Freunde und ich verabscheue ihn gleichermaßen. Das weißt du! Wie konntest du dich bloß auf so etwas einlassen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Manchmal muss man wissen, wann man die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen muss. Ich bin eine gute Geschäftsfrau. Und Geldgier muss ich mir von dir nicht nachsagen lassen, Harry. Immerhin bekommst du deine Prozente. Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt nach oben. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Komm Ron!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, so dass ihre buschigen braunen Haare in einer Wolke aufwirbelten. Dann stiefelte sie aus dem Raum, zog Ron hinter sich her und knallte aufgebracht die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche waren bei ihr in letzter Zeit häufiger der Fall. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht, dass sie schwanger wäre. Aber das konnte ja nicht sein, oder?

„Mann, du hast sie ja mal wieder total auf die Palme gebracht, Harry!", maulte Neville.

„Jetzt ist sie schon wieder nichts von meinem Eintopf!"

„Tja, Neville, woran das wohl liegt?," grinste Fred tauschte einen Handschlag mit George. George lachte hell auf und legte einen Arm um seinen Zwillingsbruder. Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr. Fred wurde rot und kicherte.

Die Tür schlug erneut zu, als auch die Zwillinge mit hochroten Köpfen ins obere Stockwerk verschwanden.

Neville rührte unglücklich in seinem Eintopf. „Aber ihr esst doch wenigstens etwas davon?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Es ist ein altes Rezept von meiner Großmutter. Wärmt bis in die Knochen!"

Draco, der aufgehört hatte wie Espenlaub zu zittern, wickelte sich nun enger in sein Handtuch und hielt Neville auffordernd seinen Teller hin.

„Mach voll, Longbottom! Wenn es wärmt kann ich gar nicht genug davon kriegen!", meinte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick, als Harrys Magen sich erneut laut meldete.

„Es gibt noch ganz anderes das wärmt...", bemerkte Harry und ließ einen vielsagenden Blick über Dracos Handtuch wandern. Dann schlug er sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Als ob seine Hormone ihn nicht schon zur Genüge quälen würden!

Neville, der den Gehalt der Worte wohl nicht ganz verstanden hatte, nickte zustimmend. „Stimmt, Harry! Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch wieder ein! Dracos Kartons und damit auch seine ganzen Klamotten sind nass geworden. Kannst du ihm nicht was leihen? Ihr habt doch ungefähr die selbe Größe..."

Draco, der im Gegensatz zum naiven Neville, die Bedeutung der Worte durchaus begriffen hatte grinste still in sich hinein. Scheinbar schien er Harrys Patzer zu genießen.

„Oh, Neville, ich glaube nicht das wir die selbe ‚Größe' haben.", meinte er und grinste boshaft zu Harry herüber.

Neville gab ein abfälliges Prusten von sich. „Ihr seid solche Kinder! Esst gefälligst euren Eintopf!"

Damit setzte er sich zu den beiden an den Tisch und zu dritt löffelten sie den walisischen Eintopf, mit dem man selbst eine Nixe zum Feuerspucken hätte bringen können.

Harry ließ seinen Löffel klirrend in seinen Teller fallen und sprang auf. „Neville? Du räumst doch sicher das Geschirr weg?", er sprintete zur Tür und noch ehe Longbottom antworten konnte war er schon durch die Tür gewitscht.

Nackte Füße klatschten auf den Holzdielen hinter ihm her. „Hey, Potter, warte!", rief Draco. „Du musst mir doch was zum anziehen leihen!"

Harry brummte unwillig. „Nach deinem doofen Scherz? Wohl kaum!"

Draco packte ihn am Arm. „Potter! Du hast angefangen. Außerdem, was soll ich denn sonst machen? Meine anderen Sachen sind alle pitsche-patsche nass!"

Harry grinste ihn hämisch an. „Wie wär's mit nackt gehen?", schlug er vor.

Dracos Ohren verfärbten sich dunkelrot. „Hast du sie noch alle, Potter? So tief kann ich gar nicht sinken. Ich bin ja nicht du und mache hier das große Showlaufen."

Das saß. Harry schluckte bei der Erinnerung an den frühen Morgen. „Okay, okay. Komm mit, wir finden schon was, das du anziehen kannst. Aber ich muss dich warnen, Dolce &Gabana habe ich nicht gerade..."

Ein unverständiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „Was?"


	7. Nicht ganz unerwartete Wendungen

**Nicht ganz unerwartete Wendungen  
**

* * *

Hey Leuts!

Ich dachte mir ich beantworte eure Reviews mal von dieser Stelle aus!

enlya: Ich hab mich an deinen Ratschlag mit Sirius Augenfarbe gehalten... ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser?

LittleLion1: Danke für deine wirklich zahlreichen Komments. Ich freu mich immer riesig!

zissy: Ja, du hast vermutlich recht... grins und ebenfalls ein dickes Danke für deinen Kommentar-

Sturmwarnung: Wow... O.o Wie kann man einen sooo langen Komment schreiben? fassungslos ist Ich beantworte ihn besser auf andere Art. Sonst ist meine Antwort nachher noch länger als das Kapitel. XD

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, ja es wird etwas slashiger, aber wir sind immer noch voll und ganz im jugendfreien Berreich. Und Kapitel 8 ist noch nicht fertig, darum müsstet ihr euch etwas gedulden. Ihr könntet die Zeit ja nutzen um mir reviews zu hinterlassen, damit ich weiß was ihr davon haltet, was ich besser machen kann etc.?

Liebe grüße und viel Vergnügen beim lesen

Merope

* * *

Die Sonne stand tief. Sie schien durch die dunklen Vorhänge in das kleine, gemütlich Wohnzimmer.

Es musste schon weit nach Mittag sein. Zeit genug also für den fiktiven Liebestrank zu wirken. Sirius beschloss mit dem Spiel zu beginnen.

Er lag auf Snapes schwarzsamtenem Sofa und hatte die Füße entspannt hoch gelegt. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren, dank Severus Trank praktisch sofort verflogen, doch hatte es ihm einfach zu viel Spaß gemacht den armen, wehleidigen Kranken zu mimen.

Severus betrat den Raum mit einem Stoß gebügelter Umhänge auf den Armen. Während Sirius sich nämlich einen faulen Lenz machte, hatte Severus sich, wie es seine Art war, um seine Pflichten gekümmert – und die bestanden nun mal unter anderem auch unter der Instandhaltung seines Haushalts, da er nichts von Hauselfen hielt.

Snape öffnete eine Schranktür, sortierte die Wäsche ordentlich hinein und schloss sie wieder. Dann wandte er sich seinem Patienten zu.

„Black! Steh endlich auf! Deine Kopfschmerzen müssten schon seit Stunden um sein, also halt mich nicht zum Narren! Ich warne dich!"

Sirius widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung wölfisch zu grinsen und Severus die Zunge herauszustrecken. Stattdessen gab er nur ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich, ließ sich vom Sofa fallen und blieb kraft- und reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

Snape stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schnaubt genervt. „Echt mal, Black! Hältst du mich für blöd? Los, steh auf! Wir bekommen gleich Besuch von Freunden von mir und ich will, dass dann hier alles picko-bello-blitz-blank ist, verstanden?"

Severus blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte Widerworte und Gezeter erwartet, doch sein Erzfeind rührte sich nicht einmal. Black schien völlig weggetreten zu sein.

Vorsichtig näherte Snape sich ihm und tippte ihn behutsam mit einer Schuhspitze in die Seite. Immer noch gab der ehemalige Gryffindor keinen Mucks von sich.

Snape wagte sich weiter vor und ging in die Hocke um sich die „Krankheit" des Mannes vor ihm näher an zu sehen. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd tastete er nach Sirius Handgelenk.

„Puls rast – ungewöhnlich bei Migräne. Temperatur? – Leicht erhöhte Körpertemperatur. Augen?," Severus beugte sich weiter vor um die geschlossenen Lider des anders anzuheben.

„ Pupillen leicht geweitet, Reaktion gehemmt. Verdammt, der kratzt doch nicht etwa ab?"

Severus beugte sich nun so weit vorn, dass er Gefahr lief vornüber zu kippen.

„Atmung?", er beugte sich nun über Sirius Mund.

„Atmung noch vorhand..."

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihm einen sanften Schubs gab.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei verlor Severus das Gleichgewicht und kippte endgültig haltlos vornüber und landete auf Sirius.

Die Hand, die ihm eben noch den Stoß versetzt hatte, legte sich nun auf seine Schultern und zog Severus noch etwas näher an ihn heran.

Er konnte nun den warmen Atem des anderen auf seinem Gesicht fühlen und spüren wie sich dessen Brust leicht unter seiner eigenen in regelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. Dieser Mistkerl musste das geplant haben und ihm dieses Szenario eines ernsthaft Kranken nur vorgespielt haben. Severus kochte vor Wut.

Die Nähe zu dem anderen machte das ganze bei weitem nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil, es steigerte seine Wut, wenn überhaupt möglich nur noch. Es machte ihn rasend, denn die Nähe brachte ihn dazu, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern.

Der warme Atem auf seinem Gesicht, der beruhigende Herzschlag unter ihm und die Gegenwart Blacks an sich trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn und ließen ihn an Dinge denken, die eigentlich schon vor Jahren aus einem Kopf verbannt hatte.

Er spürte, wie auch sein Atem schneller ging, ob aus Wut, Frustration oder aus Begierde wusste er nicht genau.

„Black! Was genau soll das, du...!", raunzte er Sirius zornig an. Severus kam gar nicht mehr dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen.

Ein Paar eisblaue Augen öffneten sich und starrten ihn wortlos an. Dann rutschte die Hand auf seinem Rücken hoch zu seinem Hinterkopf, eine zweite legte sich an sein Kinn und Sirius zog ihn zu sich hinunter zu einem langen Kuss voller Begehren und Sehnsucht.

Ehe er sich versah öffnete er den Mund um Sirius Zunge einzulassen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Das sanfte Zungenspiel intensivierte sich immer mehr, als sie die Mundhöhle des jeweils anderen behutsam erforschten.

Severus konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden diesen Kuss zu lösen, es war genau das was er gewollt hatte. Schon das erste mal, als er Black gesehen hatte, damals in Hogwarts. Als er das erste mal in diese Augen geblickt hatte war es um ihn geschehen gewesen, trotz all der Arroganz ihres Besitzers und trotz der jahrelangen Demütigungen.

All die Jahre hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht.

Doch das Schicksal hatte es nicht für ihn vorgesehen gehabt.

Doch er schloss die Augen und ignorierte alle Tatsachen, ignorierte die Realität – nur für diesen einen Augenblick.

Draco blinzelte Harry immer noch total irritiert an. „Dolce und was?"

„Dolce und Gabana, du Idiot! Das sind Edeldesigner von Muggelmode. Weißt du denn gar nichts?", Harry war verblüfft über so viel Ignoranz. Sollte er einem solchen Banausen wirklich etwas von seiner Kleidung leihen?

„Also nur um dich aufzuklären, Potter: Für gewöhnlich lasse ich nichts als reine chinesische Seide an meinen Körper.", meinte Draco abfällig nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Ansammlung von losen Haufen Kleidung in Harrys Schrank.

Mit spitzen Fingern langte er hinein und zupfte vorsichtig an einem anthrazitfarbenen Baumwoll- Shirt.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas tragen kann. Bei diesem Sackleinen bekomme ich doch bestimmt Ausschlag! Hast du nichts besseres?"

Harry hatte allmählich die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? Solche Star-Allüren hatte noch nicht mal Madonna – und bei ihr wären sie wenigstens begründet. Bei diesem Möchtegern-Aristokraten jedoch...

„Tja...", wütend ließ Harry die Tür seines Kleiderschranks vor Malfoys Nase zuschlagen. „Wenn dir meine Sachen nicht passen – dann geh halt nackt! Mir doch egal!"

Draco sah ihn vollkommen sprachlos aus riesigen Augen an. „Heißt das, du borgst mir nichts?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Ganz recht, Malfoy, ich borge dir nichts! Sie doch selbst zu, wo du mit deinen nassen Klamotten bleibst. Ich lasse den Inhalt meines Kleiderschranks nicht derart beleidigen! Das war mein Lieblingshirt!"

Harry konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen, trotz dem wütenden Funkeln in seinen Augen, nicht verkneifen. Sollte dieser Schnösel ihn doch bibbernd vor Kälte anflehen, dass er ihm etwas zum Anziehen lieh. Der Gryffindor war sich sicher: Malfoy würde selbst mit einem Küchenhandtuch, wie ein Hauself, vorlieb nehmen, ehe er nackt ein Schaulaufen veranstalteten würde.

Doch da hatte er sich in dem Slytherin getäuscht.

„Gut. Dann – geh ich eben nackt!" Draco drehte sich hocherhobenen Hauptes um.

„Sag Longbottom einen schönen Dank für das Handtuch!", mit diesen Worten ließ er das es fallen und stolzierte splitterfasernackt aus dem Raum, nicht ohne Harry noch einen letzten beleidigten Blick über die Schulter zu zuwerfen.

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. War das gerade wirklich passiert? War gerade ein nackter Draco aus seinem Zimmer gelaufen? Ein Draco dessen Haut eiskalt vom Regen war? An dessen Haut langsam kühle Regentropfen entlang liefen?

Harry schoss das Blut in den Kopf und er bekam prompt Nasenbluten, das war Antwort genug.

„D...Draco... warte!", stammelte Harry und war drauf und dran ihm hinterher zusprinten – schon allein deswegen, weil er sich ausmalte was wohl Ron und Hermine denken mussten wenn ein nackter, eingeschnappter Malfoy aufgebracht aus seinem Zimmer gestürzt kam, ganz zu schweigen von Kreatures Reaktion (an die er lieber nicht dachte) – doch er wurde dummerweise von seinem Nasenbluten behindert.

Also blieb ihm nichts weiter als eine Notversorgung seiner blutenden Nase. Mit Hilfe von einigen Litern kaltem Wasser und einem Waschlappen konnte er das Problem schnell beheben, aber Draco war natürlich längst aus dem Flur verschwunden. In welchem Zimmer er wohl verschwunden war?

Harry schnappte sich eine Garnitur potterscher Kleidung (bestehend aus einer Boxershorts, Jeans, T-Shirt und last but not least Socken), für den Fall das Draco nicht vielleicht doch mit Muggelware vorlieb nehmen würde.

Dann wagte er sich hinaus auf den Gang.

„Ähm, Draco?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und nicht allzu laut (nur für den Fall das hin jemand hören konnte).

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, der Gang war leer, wie ausgestorben.

Behutsam schlich Harry auf den Holzdielen den Korridor entlang, stets bemüht den uralten Bodenbrettern kein Knarren zu entlocken. Er beschloss, da niemand anzutreffen war, den er fragen konnte und er es für unhöflich hielt in die Zimmer der anderen Mitbewohner zu platzen, erst einmal an den Türen zu lauschen. Das war zwar auch nicht die feine englische

Art, aber es kam ihm wie das geringere Übel vor.

Hinter Hermines und Rons Tür erklang nur das übliche, Quietschen, Wummern und gedämpfte Stöhnen.

Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die beiden mal wieder voll bei der Sache waren.

Harry hielt es zwar nicht für völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Draco sich bei den beiden im Zimmer aufhielt, aber doch für relativ unwahrscheinlich.

Harry schlich so lautlos wie möglich weiter.

Hinter Nevilles Tür war, wie er bereits insgeheim erwartet hatte nichts zu erlauschen.

Dafür war bei aufmerksamem Horchen ein leises Scheppern aus der Küche zu vernehmen. Neville stand also immer noch in der Küche.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler.

Es war ihm einfach unverständlich wie man so unbegabt in Zaubertränke und so begabt im Kochen sein konnte.

Neville tat praktisch nichts anderes mehr als Kochen.

Ob er das wohl in den Genen lag und er das von seiner Großmutter geerbt hatte?

Auch bei Fred und George hatte Harry nur wenig Glück, denn auch zu ihnen schien Malfoy sich nicht geflüchtet zu haben.

Die Zwillinge waren schon immer ein sehr egozentrisches und introvertiertes Pärchen gewesen und... nun jetzt konnte er es in vollem Maße miterleben.

Eine Ähnliche Geräuschkulisse wie bei Hermine und Ron drang aus ihrem Zimmer.

Der einzige Unterschied waren die gelegentlichen Explosionen denen stets ein Moment der Stille folgte.

Was genau die beiden da drinnen trieben, wollte Harry lieber erst gar nicht wissen.

Er hoffte im Stillen das es sich um Experimente handelte.

Obwohl – er überlegte- es gab ja mehr als eine Art Experimente.

Ihm schoss erneut das Blut in den Kopf und er bemühte sich rasch weiter zu gehen, eher er wieder Nasenbluten bekam.

Harry seufzte enttäuscht.

Das waren eigentlich alle Zimmer auf dieser Etage und er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass Draco in die Küche zurückgekehrt war oder sich gar in eines der anderen Stockwerke verirrt hatte. Das hieß... einen Raum gab es noch in diesem Stockwerk.

Aber nein, in den hätte selbst Malfoy sich nicht freiwillig gewagt.

Dieser grässliche Raum.

Dieses schreckliche Zimmer.

Das Zimmer in dem das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter hing.

Der Raum der alten Vettel.

Harry schauderte.

Dann straffte er sich, atmete tief durch und beschloss, edelmütig wie er war, Draco aus den Fängen der keifenden Alten zu befreien, sollte es ihn tatsächlich – Sei es durch Schicksal?

Sei es durch Unglück? – in diesen Raum verschlagen haben.

Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Klinke hinunter.

Knarrend öffnete sich die morsche Tür und gewährte ihm Einlass ins Finstere. Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss, kaum das er eingetreten war.

„Ah, Potter, wir haben dich schon erwartet!", schnarrte ihm eine nur zu bekannte Stimme entgegen.

„Da ist ja diese grässliche Halbblut!", kreischte die hysterische Stimme Mrs. Black's, so schrill, dass es Harry fast das Trommelfell zerriss.

„Ruhe bitte, Großtante Walburga! Ich habe etwas zu klären!", fauchte der Malfoy ungehalten und griff sich mit einer Leidensmiene an die Stirn.

„Bei deinem Gebrüll bekomme ich ja noch Migräne!"

Harry wäre vor Erstaunen sicher die Kinnlade heruntergefallen, bei dem Ton mit dem Draco mit dem Gemälde umsprang, denn niemand sonst (außer Sirius) wagte so mit der alten Xanthippe zu reden.

Es gab nur eine Grund, der ihn daran hinderte: Er war zu beschäftigt mit Starren und Sabbern – Malfoy hatte scheinbar immer noch niemanden gefunden, der ihm endlich etwas passendes (und genehmes) zum Anziehen besorgte.


	8. Doppeltes Spiel

**Doppeltes Spiel**

* * *

Hallo Leute!

Da bin ich also wieder... Es tut mir herzlich leid, dass ihr erst jetzt ein vernünftiges upload bekommt, aber mir wollte erinfach nichts gescheites einfallen...

Wie üblich gilt mein Dnak den Kommischreibern unter euch (LittleLion1, Sturmwarnung, Marlice...): Danke, ihr seid Klasse!

Ich hoffe aber, dass auch den anderen unter euch das neue Kapitel gefällt. Wenn nicht, dann seid doch so lieb und teilt mir mit wieso, ja?

Disclaimer:  Alles aus dem alternativen Universums des großen Harry Potter gehört allein J.K.R und der WornerBrothersCompany. Sollen die sich doch drum prügeln. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Amen.

Warning: Vorsichtig, das ganze wird etwas slashiger... :-)

* * *

Draco warf Harry einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Potter, ich habe beschlossen dein jämmerliches Angebot an Kleidung noch einmal zu überdenken... zumindest bis ich dazu gekommen bin meine Kleidung ganz trocken zu hexen, was ja, wie nur Merlin weiß, eine Ewigkeit dauert."

Draco konnte es selbst kaum fassen, dass er sich auf ein solch lächerliches Angebot herabließ, aber so langsam hatte er das Gefühl sich eine ernsthafte Erkältung zu zuziehen und er hatte für den nächsten Tag bereits Pläne – keine Zeit krank zu werden.

Er bedachte Potter mit einem seiner charmanten Lächeln. Es mochte kalt wie Eis sein, aber für gewöhnlich tat es seinen Dienst und er erreicht mit diesem kleinen Muskelzucken sein Ziel. Doch diesmal schien etwas nicht ganz so zu laufen, wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

Potter lächelte eben so frostig zurück. „Weißt du, Malfoy, ich glaube, dass die Sache nicht so einfach ist wie du dir das denkst. Du hast mein Lieblings-Shirt beleidigt. Warum sollte ich dir jetzt noch etwas leihen? Was habe ich davon?"

Draco musste sich doch sehr zusammenreißen damit ihm vor Staunen nicht die Kinnlade herabfiel.

Hatte Potter gerade Widerworte gegeben? Seinen Vorschlag... abgelehnt? Ungläubig blinzelte er ihn an. Das hätte er dem Ex-Gryffindor nicht zugetraut. Das war so untypisch, fast ein bisschen slytherin.

„Ich weiß nicht.", gab er zögernd zu. „Wahrscheinlich nichts."

Dieser Steinboden war wirklich verdammt kalt unter den nackten Füßen und dieser alte Kasten musste auch mal neu isoliert werden, so zugig wie der war.

„Also gut. Was willst du Potter?", fragte Draco mit einem entnervten Augenrollen. Bestimmt wollte diese Transuse jetzt, dass er sich großartig Entschuldigte. Darauf konnte er aber pfeifen. Ein Malfoy bat nicht um Verzeihung, selbst dann nicht, wenn man ihn enterbt hatte.

Ein dreistes Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht auf und verlieh ihm eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem dunklen Lord persönlich. Irgendetwas daran ließ Draco einen Schauer den Rücken herab laufen.

„Was ich will?", Harrys gespenstisches Grinsen wurde breiter, als er näher an Draco herantrat und sich vorbeugte. „Ich will einen Kuss.", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Sein warmer Atem streifte sacht Dracos Ohrmuschel und verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Nervös kichernd brachte Draco ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Goldjungen. Was sollte denn der Drachenmist? War Potter etwa vom anderen Ufer? Das war ja ganz was neues. Oder stand er auf die indiskrete Demütigung von Erzfeinden?

„Wow, Potter! Nicht so hastig. Wie kommst du bitte darauf, das ich einen wie dich küssen würde? Glaubst du etwa ich wäre schwul?", fragte Draco und versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit einem höhnischen Lachen zu überspielen.

Harry zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Soll ich dir was sagen, Malfoy: Das ist mir ziemlich gleichgültig. Das Angebot ist doch ziemlich einfach, du bekommst was zum anziehen und ich krieg einen Kuss. Wo ist das Problem?"

Draco war sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Was war denn mit dem kaputt? Aber es wurde allmählich wirklich etwas ungemütlich, so ganz und gar unbekleidet mitten auf den kalten Marmorfliesen zu stehen.

Draco drehte die Augen himmelwärts. Warum traf es immer ihn? Was hatte er bitte verbrochen? Gut, Potter hatte mit seinen dummen Anspielungen schon nicht unrecht, er begab sich tatsächlich mal dann und wann aufs andere Ufer, immerhin wollte man(n) ja nichts auslassen, aber... Es gab wirklich keine Gerechtigkeit in diesem Universum.

Er seufzte. Dann nickte er entschlossen. Wenn es sich also nicht umgehen ließ und er so verdammt noch mal an wärmende Kleidung kam...

Grimmig trat er ein paar Schritte vor bis er ganz dicht vor Potter stand. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass der andere sich auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihm befand, St. Potter musste gewachsen sein, früher war er immer eine Handbreit kleiner gewesen.

Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich weiter vor, bis er Potters warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren konnte und – küsste ihn.

Zuerst war Draco überrascht wie weich Harrys Lippen waren. Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über sie und erbat so um Einlass. Potter öffnete leicht die Lippen und Draco glaubte, dass ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog, als er vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang.

Dann war es so plötzlich vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte und Draco taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. In seiner Magengegend kribbelte es ungewohnt. Irgendetwas mit Nevilles Eintopf musste nicht in Ordnung gewesen sein.

Draco spürte wie Harrys Blick auf ihm lag. Irritiert blickte er auf. Der andere zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. „Hey, du küsst gar nicht mal schlecht, Malfoy. Aber, du hättest mich nicht unbedingt anzüngeln müssen, das war für den Deal gar nicht verlangt.", mit einem breiten grinsen warf Harry ihm ein Bündel Klamotten zu, dann verließ er vorsichtshalber den Raum um nicht anwesend zu sein, wenn Draco explodierte.

Fröhlich pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg ins bad um eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen.

Sirius war höchst überrascht, wie gelassen Snape die Tatsache hinnahm, dass er ihn reingelegt und geküsst hatte. Man konnte schon fast denken, dass der andere praktisch nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet hatte. Aber das war gegen jegliche Vernunft!

Warum sollte Severus auf eine solche Gelegenheit gerade nur gewartet haben, er hasste ihn doch, oder nicht? Immerhin waren sie, soweit er sich erinnern konnte immer Gegner gewesen, zuletzt sogar Feinde. Doch was, wenn dies wirklich alles nur eine Farce gewesen war? Wenn Severus sich wirklich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte – und zwar nicht erst seit gestern, wie das Bild auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte?

Severus kniete über ihm. Immer noch die Augen geschlossen, begann er Sirius über den Oberkörper zu streichen, während er seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Irgendwie hatte seine Reaktion etwas trotziges, als wäre das ganze eine Art spiel, dass es auf diese Art zu gewinnen gelte.

Sirius war verblüfft. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Snape, ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind aus Schultagen so auf ihn abfuhr. Doch Küssen konnte er, das musste der Erbe des Hauses Black ohne Umschweife eingestehen. Nicht, dass er früher nicht schon einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte genau dies mit Severus zu tun...

Aber das war damals nur eine seiner regen Fantasien gewesen, die er tagsüber mit einem Lachen abtat und die ihn nachts heimsuchten, wenn er allein in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm lag und James gegangen war um sich heimlich mit Lily zu treffen.

Sirius grinste stumm in sich hinein. Wollte er doch mal sehen, wie weit Snape wirklich bereit war zu gehen...

Mit einer Hand griff Sirius nach oben und zog Severus zu sich herab auf den Boden. Er beschloss es weit weniger zögerlich anzugehen, als der Tränkemeister.

Schließlich gab es für ihn nur zwei Alternativen: Entweder der andere würde aufgeben und aufhören, oder er würde noch heute Sex haben – Sirius hoffte auf die zweite Möglichkeit, immerhin hatte er fast ein Jahr im dunkeln in diesem verdammten Kerker gehockt und Enthaltsamkeit war eigentlich nie seine Stärke gewesen. Selbst wenn das heißen mochte mit Severus Snape anzubandeln.

Er spürte den Körper des anderen über sich, seinen warmen Atem im Gesicht. Sanft strich er dem anderen über den Rücken und verharrte an dessen Hintern.

Severus löste sich aus dem gemeinsamen Kuss und sah Sirius unverwandt an.

„Ist irgendwas, Severus?", fragte Sirius mit einem Unschuldsblick.

Snape schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, nichts..."

Sirius gab ein zufriedenes Knurren von sich und zog ihn erneut zu einem hungrigen Kuss herab.

Fahrig fuhren seine Finger über Severus Brust und lösten eifrig die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Nach und nach befreite er den anderen von seinem Hemd, während er seinen Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen bedeckte.

Währenddessen begann Severus sich an seinem Hosenknopf zu schaffen zu machen.

Ein ungehaltenes Räuspern erklang und ließ die beiden innehalten.

Black starrte entsetzt auf einen Punkt hinter Severus, während er sich beeilte Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

Severus begriff nur langsam. Er fühlte sich noch immer wie auf Wolke sieben und dem entsprechend arbeitete sein Hirn auch auf Zuckerwattebasis.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Jetzt verstand er, warum Black so perplex reagiert hatte: Mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer standen die Malfoys – sein Besuch war da!

„ Hallo Severus, mein Lieber!", begrüßte ihn Narzissa und trat ein paar ihrer Trippelschritte auf ihn zu um ihm auf jede Wange einen Kuss zu drücken und tat so, als würde er nicht mit hoch rotem Kopf auf einem ebenso knallroten Sirius Black sitzen. Doch das Zucken ihres rechten Augenlids verriet ihren Schock.

Lucius schien weit weniger gefasst als seine Ehegattin. Recht ungewöhnlich für einen sonst so beherrschten Mann wie ihn.

Eine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn, er hatte den Unterkiefer nach vorn geschoben, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gereizt war, und er hatte fragend eine Augenbraue gehoben.

Offenbar schienen beide Malfoys nicht übermäßig erfreut zu sein, über die Situation, in der sie die beiden vorgefunden hatten.

Severus wusste jetzt schon, dass sie eine Erklärung fordern würden. Rasch griff er nach seinem Hemd und streifte es über. Angezogen fühlte er sich schon gleich viel besser, oder zumindest etwas weniger peinlich berührt und halbnackt. Eilig stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„Ich kümmere mich dann mal um die Leckerein.", meinte er noch hastig ehe er in der Küche verschwand, um dem peinlichen Schweigen zu entfliehen.

Narzissa folgte ihm. „Warte, Severus, ich helfe dir!"

Sirius sah ihnen nachdenklich nach. Dann wandte er sich schelmisch lächelnd an Lucius.

„Freut mich dich wiederzusehen, Luc, altes Haus."

Malfoy senior zog nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, und das soll ich dir glauben, was Black?", seine Stimme troff vor Herablassung.

„Das meinst du doch so wenig ernst, wie sonst irgendetwas in deinem Leben. Du bist ein Witz, Sirius. Nichts weiter als ein schlechter Scherz, der nicht bemerkt hat, wie die Zeit an ihm vorbeigelaufen ist und niemand mehr über ihn lacht.", zischte er.

Sirius Grinsen gefror auf seinen Zügen.

Er hatte schon fast vergessen gehabt, warum seine Mutter von Narzissas Partie so begeistert gewesen war: Der Mann war schlichtweg ein Ekelpaket.

„Was genau meinst du damit?"

„Oh, das ist recht einfach zu sagen. Du bist einfach nicht mehr up-to-date, mein Lieber. Du bist keineswegs mehr der strahlende Jüngling, der du mal gewesen sein magst. Es fliegt dir nicht mehr alles zu. Du bist nicht länger mehr everybodys – darling. Du hast in deinem Leben so ziemlich alles verpasst. Ich gebe ja zu, dreizehn Jahre in Askaban mögen hart sein, vor allem wenn man zu unrecht darin sitzt, aber das ist kein Grund – mir meinen Freund auszuspannen!", Lucius funkelte ihn wütend an.

Sirius schluckte. Woher hätte er bitte wissen sollen, das Severus sich für sein Privatleben ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy angelacht hatte?

Vorsichtshalber wich er ein paar Schritte zurück, falls Lucius auf die Idee kommen sollte handgreiflich zu werden. Zwar war das sonst so gar nicht seine Art, allerdings wusste man bei ihm nie, der Kerl war nur schwerlich berechenbar.

„Lucius, kommst du mal bitte!" Narzissas Stimme rettete ihm vermutlich das Leben. Lucius knurrte ungehalten, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte in die Küche.

Narzissa trippelte auf ihren Pfennigabsätzen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schien etwas gefasster zu sein als noch Minuten zuvor. Elegant ließ sie sich auf einem der Sessel des Zimmers fallen.

Sirius schenkte ihr eines seiner charmanten Lächeln und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Und, wie geht's dir so, Cousinchen?", fragte er wie beiläufig.

„Oh, ganz gut, Darling.", Narzissa schien weitaus ruhiger als ihr Gatte. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich eben ganz schön ... überrascht war." Ihr Zögern verriet Sirius alles. Er kannte seine Cousine weit besser als die meisten, vielleicht sogar besser als jeder andere in ihrer Familie, das war nur schwer zu sagen.

Grinsend nickte er. „Du lässt noch immer nichts anbrennen, wie?", fragte er amüsiert. Das war ja herzallerliebst. Severus hatte scheinbar beide Malfoys am Wickel.

Narzissa errötete leicht und ein verräterisches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und verliehen ihr ein spitzbübisches Aussehen von dem Sirius selbst wusste, dass es typisch für die Familie Black war.

„Du aber auch nicht! Aber das hast du ja nie...", gab sie schelmisch zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Jetzt war Sirius an der Reihe zu rot zu werden. Narzissa hatte schon recht, er hatte in seiner Jugend wirklich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen sich auszuleben. Ein weiterer Grund für seine werte Mutter ihren ältesten Sohn zu verabscheuen.

Narzissa lächelte ihm amüsiert zu. „Du scheinst dir deinen Humor ja bewahrt zu haben, Darling!", sanft tätschelte sie sein Knie.

Tja, Narzissa war immer jemand gewesen, die ihn mochte wie er war, egal was er anstellte. Sirius war sich sicher, dass er sie durchaus geheiratet hätte, wenn er denn auf Frauen gestanden hätte – und seiner Mutter gefällig hätte sein wollen. Aber es war ihm damals einfach zu wider gewesen seine Cousine ersten grades auf Wunsch seiner Mutter zu ehelichen. Bei dem Gedanken an damals jagte ihm ein Schauder des Grauens über den Rücken. Mit wem ihn diese alte Xanthippe alles hatte verkuppeln wollen...

Narzissa riss ihn mit einem leisen Lachen aus den Gedanken. „Aber stell dir nur vor seine Lordschaft persönlich hätte hier vorbeigeschaut, was hättest du dann getan? Das kann dir nämlich blühen, weißt du?"

Sirius warf ihr einen schockierten Blick zu. „Im Ernst?"

Ein stummer Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Ja das konnte es und scheinbar eher als ihm lieb war.


	9. Hysterie und erste Schritte

**Hysterie und erste Schritte**

Hallo, an alle die meine FF noch lesen mögen!

Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht alle mit der langen Wartepause vergrault? Ich verspreche auch, das nächste Kapitel kommt in Bälde.

Falls euch meine Story gefällt schreibt mir doch bitte ein paar reviews - wenn nicht, auch gut. Schreibt es mir trotzdem, dann weiß ich, dass ich etwas ändern sollte...

Wie dem auch sei: Liebe Grüße & viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure

Merope

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Schauplätze etc. gehören J. K. R und/ oder WB

* * *

„Wann wird es so weit sein?", Sirius Stimme klang hohl. Sein Übermut war mit einem Mal verflogen.

Narzissa sah in aus ihren großen blauen Augen ruhig an und zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Heute, morgen, übermorgen. Der dunkle Lord hat Lucius gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, dass er persönlich an deinem Wohlbefinden interessiert ist. Und ich muss dir wohl nicht erst sagen, dass das nichts gutes bedeuten kann?"

Sirius nickte bedächtig. „Da hast du wohl recht. Gutes hat er nie bewirkt."

Er grinste gequält. „Ich denke so wie die Dinge stehen solltest du mit Lucius möglichst schnell gehen. Sonst fallt ihr noch in Ungnade – und das ist doch nichts was ich dir zumuten will."

Narzissa nickte. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie recht du hast! Wir sind eigentlich nur gekommen um Severus zu warnen, aber ich fürchte Lucius hält ihm gerade lieber eine Gardinenpredigt über Treue – als ob er die kennen würde! Dabei haben wir schon genug Probleme!"

Tränen stiegen der zierlichen Blondine in die Augen.

„Oh, Sirius! Es ist so furchtbar! Wir mussten Draco fortschicken!"

Ein Schluchzen entstieg ihrer Kehle. „Meinen kleinen Engel! Ganz alleine irrt er nun irgendwo dort draußen umher!"

Ihr Cousin warf Narzissa einen verwirrten Blick zu. Derartige Gehfühlsausbrüche war er nicht gewöhnt, erst recht nicht von seiner sonst so beherrschten Verwandten. Zögernd legte er ihr einen Arm um die Taille um ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Ganz ruhig, Zissa. Alles wird gut! Was ist denn passiert?"

„Draco ... der Auftrag ... Lucius..." Erneut liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Hilflos zog Sirius sie noch ein Stück näher an sich in der Hoffnung sie so zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch, dann geht es dir bestimmt besser... Na also, lass dir Zeit!"

„Lucius ist vor einiger Zeit verhaftet und nach Askaban gesandt worden. Zwar konnten wir ihn gegen eine Unsumme freikaufen, doch das war erst der Anfang des ganzen Unglücks: Draco hatte den Auftrag Dumbledore umzubringen. Praktisch seine Bewährungsprobe als Todesseranwärter. Aber er hat es nicht über sich gebracht ihn – er ist so ein lieber Junge ...", Narzissa schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Das ist doch ganz verständlich.", Sirius bot ihr ein Taschentuch an.

„Also hat Severus es für ihn übernommen. Er hat ihn getötet, weil er mir versprochen hatte Draco vor allen Fehlern zu bewahren und zu verhindern, dass er in Ungnade fällt. Doch sein Opfer war umsonst... Der dunkle Lord vergibt nicht so leicht. Wir waren gezwungen ihn hinauszuwerfen. Heute morgen!"

Sirius Gedanken rasten. Dumbledore war tot?! Er konnte es kaum fassen, noch weniger als die Tatsache, dass Severus diese grausige Tat begangen haben sollte. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Aber Narzissa würde ihm doch gewiss keine Lügen erzählen. Aber Severus! Der Mann, den er noch vor einigen Minuten geküsst hatte!

Gedankenverloren hielt er Narzissa im Arm und starrte in die Leere.

Was bedeuteten diese neuen Nachrichten für seine Pläne? Konnte er Snape wohl nach wie vor dazu bringen sich in ihn zu verlieben? Wollte er das überhaupt noch? Denn was würde ihm eine Flucht aus den Fängen des dunklen Lords nützen, wenn es keinen Dumbledore mehr gab, der ihm in einem solchen Fall Unterschlupf gewähren konnte?

Rasche Schritte aus der Küche verhinderten, dass Sirius seinen Gedanken in Ruhe nachgehen konnte. Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf und ein wütender Lucius Malfoy gefolgt von einem eher gelassen wirkenden Snape rauschten ins Zimmer. Die beiden prallten überrascht zurück, als sie ihn und Narzissa da so eng Umschlungen sitzen sahen.

Snape wurde kreidebleich und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, währen Lucius Kopf hochrot anlief und sie seine Augen unheilverkündend zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?! Narzissa!", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Erschrocken fuhren Sirius und Narzissa auseinander.

„Oh, Luc – Darling!", Narzissa erhob sich graziös von ihrem Platz und schenkte ihrem Mann einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. „Nichts weiter. Mich haben nur meine Gefühle überwältigt..."

„Das habe ich gesehen!", entgegnete ihr Mann ihr kalt.

„Ach, Darling. Du missverstehst mich. Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen. Ich mache mir doch solche Sorgen! Versteh doch, es war wegen dir und Draco...", etwas flehentliches lag jetzt in ihrer Stimme.

„Narzissa. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!", herrschte ihr Ehemann sie an.

Snape löste sich aus seiner Versteinerung und legte seinem Freund beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lucius, ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ihr jetzt geht!"

Malfoy nickte widerwillig. „In Ordnung. Komm, Zissa. Wir klären das zu Hause!"

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrte und rauchte aus dem Zimmer.

„Luc, warte!", mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln beeilte Narzissa sich ihrem Ehemann zu folgen.

Harry hatte ganz wunderbar geschlafen, weder war ihm im Traum Lord Voldemort erschienen, noch suchten ihn schlüpfrige Bilder von nackten Draco Malfoys heim. Die schiere Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht in der Lage war all seine Phantasien diese Person betreffend demnächst ausleben zu können, hatte seine Hormone scheinbar etwas beruhigt.

Plötzlich riss ein durchdringendes Kreischen Harry aus seinen unruhigen Träumen. Doch diesmal war nicht er derjenige, der da schrie.

Verschlafen drehte er sich auf seine andere Seite und steckte den Kopf unter sein Kissen – aber nicht einmal das vermochte das Geräusch auszusperren.

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer tauchte Harry wieder unter seinem Kissen hervor, strampelte sich die Decke von den Beinen und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Wenn er diese Geräusch schon nicht ignorieren konnte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als den Urheber aufzusuchen, die Ursache herauszufinden und zu beheben um dann endlich weiterschlafen zu können.

Schließlich war es gestern, verdammt noch mal, recht spät geworden.

Harry hatte nachdem er Duschen gegangen war noch lange wach gelegen und sich Gedanken gemacht. Über sich... über Malfoy... über ihren Kuss. Ob ihn der andere am Ende vielleicht doch mochte?

Die halbe Nacht hatte er sich damit um die Ohren geschlagen, indem er überlegt hatte ob ihr Kuss die Situation zwischen ihnen irgendwie verändert hatte – doch war er zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen. Der Gedanke daran Draco irgendwo im Flur zu begegnen – wohlmöglich noch nackt – stürzte ihn in hilflose Verwirrung, wie sollte er sich bloß ihm gegenüber verhalten?

Harry seufzte ratlos und begab sich dann, leise vor sich hingrummelnd, aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur. Das penetrante kreischen wurde merklich lauter. Scheinbar befand sich die Quelle des Lärms im Badezimmer. Zaghaft klopfte Harry gegen die Tür.

„Hallo?", fragte er. Keine Antwort. Hinter der Badezimmertür rührte sich nichts. Aber nach wie vor erklang der grässlich spitze Ton.

„Pst! Harry!", zischte eine Stimme. Ron schaute aus seinem und Hermines gemeinsamen Zimmer und winkte ihn eilig zu sich. „Ich würde da an deiner Stelle jetzt nicht reingehen, Harry. Hermine ist seit einer halben Stunde da drin und will niemanden zu sich reinlassen."

Harry schluckte. Es kam selten genug vor, dass Hermine wütend wurde, aber wenn es denn dann doch mal soweit war...

Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss sich rein vorsichtshalber dem Rotschopf anzuschließen und vorerst in Deckung zu gehen. Er fragte sich nur, was die Gute so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Normalerweise war sie ja die Ruhe selbst und ließ sich durch kaum etwas aufregen.

Das Tappen nackter Füße im Flur veranlasste Harry dazu aus seinen Gedankengängen ins hier und jetzt zurückzukehren. Neugierig spähte Harry in den Gang.

Draco Malfoy lief über den Flur auf das Bad zu. Scheinbar war es ihm gelungen seine eigenen Kleider zu trockenen, denn er trug einen dunkelgrünen Satinpyjama, der genau an den richtigen Stellen Bügelfalten aufwies, darüber einen farblich abgestimmten Morgenrock im elisabethanischen Stil (für alle die nicht wissen wie so ein Teil aussieht, stellt es euch als Bademantel im Sherlock Holmes Style vor).

Zwar wirkte der ehemalige Slytherin verschlafen, doch seine Haare saßen trotz allem fast tadellos. Nur einige verirrte Strähnen vielen ihm von Zeit zu Zeit in die silbergrauen Augen.

Wie vor ihm schon Harry klopfte er nun an die Badezimmertür, nur wesentlich energischer. Doch Ron schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, Draco vor Hermines Stimmung zu warnen. Stattdessen hatte sich ein fieses Grinsen über das Gesicht des Rothaarigen ausgebreitet.

Harry sah seinen besten Freund entsetzt von der Seite an. Ron hatte allen Ernstes vor den ahnungslosen Malfoy an eine hysterische Hermine geraten zu lassen!

Einen Moment lang überlegte Harry, ob es vielleicht ratsam sei, Draco zu warnen, aber dann dachte er an dessen einfältiges Benehmen am Abend zuvor und beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten und zu beobachten.

Das Wimmern hinter der Tür verstummte abrupt, als Hermine die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete. „Ja...?", erklang ihre verheulte Stimme.

Harry konnte Dracos Antwort nicht hören, so sehr er sich auch bemühte zu verstehen, was der Blondschopf zu Hermine sagte. Er sah nur wie sie die Tür etwas weiter öffnete und Draco zu sich hereinließ.

Dumpfes Gemurmel erklang aus dem „Stillen Örtchen", gefolgt von plötzlicher Stille. Dann trat Hermine gefolgt von Draco nach draußen in den Flur.

Die junge Frau sah aus als hätte sie sich durch ihre üppige Mähne gerauft. Ihre Haar waren noch buschiger als sonst, ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihr ganzes Gesicht wirkte vom vielen Weinen ganz aufgequollen wie bleiches Papier.

Draco hatte Hermine stützend einen Arm um die Tallie gelegt. Harry spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Magengrube. Malfoy hatte kein recht Hermine anzufassen, er sollte lieber Harry...

Aber allen Anschein nach ging Ron etwas ähnliches durch den kopf, denn er stürzte wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf seine Freundin zu um ihr um den Hals zu fallen.

„Hermine? Schatz! Wie geht's dir?", übereifrige Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Offensichtlich war sein Verhalten jedoch ein schwungvoller Tritt ins nächstbeste Fettnäpfchen (wie so oft bei Ron).

Hermine traten erneut Tränen in die Augen und mit ein paar wackligen Schritten wich sie vor Ron zurück um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich. Sie konnte jeden Moment wieder weinen beginnen.

Draco trat rasch auf Ron zu, packte ihn an der Schulter und nahm in bei Seite um ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden.

„Lass sie besser erst mal in Ruhe, Weasley. Granger steht, was deinem völlig unfähigem Auge und deiner Feinfühligkeit, falls du so etwas besitzt, wohl entgeht, unter Schock. Gib ihr Zeit sich abzuregen!"

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, über die Dreistigkeit Malfoys ihm zu sagen, wie er mit seiner Freundin umgehen sollte.

Er schob ihn beiseite um Hermine selbst zur Rede zu stellen, was denn der ganze Zinnober sollte. Doch Hermine schien wenig begeistert zu sein.

„Ron, bitte", kam es fast flehendlich über ihre Lippen. Die Ärmste schien wirklich völlig mit ihren Nerven am Ende zu sein.

Harry beschwor einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Seine beste Freundin sagte zwar nichts, doch Harry konnte ihr die Dankbarkeit aus den Augen ablesen. Wirklich rührend, wie Malfoy Partei für sie übernahm. Da konnte man ja fast glauben, er sei ein Mensch.

Draco räusperte sich und meinte dann zu Harry gewandt: „ Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden jetzt allein lassen?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Vielleicht war das jetzt für die beiden das beste. „In Ordnung. Lass uns in die Küche hinuntergehen. In einigen Stunden wird es ohnehin hell."

Als sie wieder allein waren lag ein beklemmendes Schweigen in der Luft. Lange zeit sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, dann brach Severus das Schweigen.

„Nun? Hast du mir irgend etwas zu sagen, Black?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Snape. Willst du mir nicht etwas erzählen? Zum Beispiel, dass du Dumbledore ermordet hast? Oder, dass du gleich zwei Affären mit den Malfoys hast? Und du hattest tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit mich zu küssen!"

„Ich? Wieso denn ich? Du hast mich doch geküsst!", fauchte Snape aufgebracht zurück.

„Das hättest du wohl gern gehabt? Was? Schmierlocke! Ich und dich küssen? Wo denkst du hin? In deinen Träumen vielleicht!"

Sirius merkte erst, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte, als es bereits zu spät war. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte.

„Bitte nicht schon wieder! Schockzauber schlagen mir so auf den Kopf!", flehte er, selbst überrascht von seiner Einsicht.

Ein freudloses Lachen drang aus Snapes Kehle. „Und warum nicht? Du beschimpfst mich, du beleidigst meine Freunde und du versuchst mich zu verletzen wo immer du nur kannst! Warum sollte ich Mitleid mit dir miesem Köter haben? Warum sollte ich dich verschonen?"

„Äh...", Sirius legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn bittend von der Seite an.

Ihm wollte beim besten Willen kein plausibler Grund einfallen. Aber ein gekonnter Dackelblick konnte ja eigentlich nicht schaden.

Sirius beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen. Ein gewisses Risiko geschockt und anschließend gefoltert zu werden gab es immer, auch wenn es diesmal etwas höher liegen mochte als für gewöhnlich...

„Weil du mich mehr magst, als du eigentlich zugeben willst, weil du mein arrogantes, flegelhaftes Benehmen einfach nur charmant findest und du mir überhaupt mit Haut und Haaren längst verfallen bist?"


	10. Frühstück unter Freunden

Hey, hallo!

Melde mich an dieser Stelle im neuen Jahr und mit alter Frische wieder!

Dieses Kapitel ist ausnahmsweise etwas länger geraten als das, was normalerweise meiner Feder entweicht... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotz alle dem?

Wie sonst auch würde ich mich sehr über reviews jeglicher Art freuen!

Viel Spaß beim lesen und ein frohes neues Jahr!

Merope

* * *

**Frühstück unter Freunden**

Draco folgte Harry in die Küche hinunter. Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee wehte ihnen entgegen – Neville wartete schon mit gedecktem Frühstückstisch und frischen Brötchen auf sie.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Morgen, Draco!", grüßte er die beiden mit einem vergnügten Lächeln, forderte sie auf sich zu setzen und machte sich fröhlich vor sich hin summend daran ihnen Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Morgen.", grummelte Harry zurück. „Ist die Post schon da?"

Draco warf ihm mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Was war dem denn über die Leber gelaufen, dass er so schlechte Laune hatte?

Neville schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider noch nicht. Muss heute wieder Druckstau beim Tagespropheten gegeben haben. So wie neulich, als ..."

Harry winkte nur genervt ab und wandte sich seinem heißen Getränk zu.

Draco fragte sich, ob der Gryffindor wohl ein Morgenmuffel war? Mit einem Seufzen beschloss er dieser Frage nicht weiter nach zu gehen. Was interessierten ihn auch Potters Marotten?

Er hatte schließlich nicht vor auf Dauer hier zu bleiben. Gleich morgen würde er losziehen und sich eine andere Bleibe suchen. Keine zehn Gorgonen konnten ihn dazu bewegen länger als nötig mit diesen Gryffindor – Versagern unter einem Dach zu hausen.

Aber heute hatte er einen dringenden Termin im Zaubereiministerium und es war sicher nicht ratsam dort mit leerem Magen auf zu laufen.

Draco nahm frustriert einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse – und hätte ihn fast augenblicklich wieder zurückgespuckt.

„Entschuldigung?", er räusperte sich. Ich finde es ja sehr zuvorkommend von dir, Longbottom... Aber ich kann das hier nicht trinken!"

Neville schaute ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Noch nie hatte jemand etwas an seinem Kaffee auszusetzen gehabt! „Äh ... was?"

„Ich trinke keinen Kaffee. Könnte ich vielleicht ein Tässchen Tee bekommen? Ich würde schwarzen bevorzugen, Earl Gray wenn's recht ist. Mit einem winzigen Spritzer Zitronensaft?", er hielt Neville auffordernd seine Tasse entgegen. „Wird's bald?"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe Neville begriff, was Malfoy da eben geäußert hatte.

Der Kerl behandelte ihn tatsächlich wie einen Lakaien!

Nevilles Gesicht verfärbte sich vom normalen rosigen Ton puterrot. „Sag mal, Malfoy – Für wen hältst du dich bitte? Für den Hausherren? Und mich für einen Hauselfen, oder so etwas?"

Draco gab sich keine Mühe sein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verbergen und tat so als müsse er angestrengt darüber nachdenken.

„Also, wenn du so fragst, Longbottom. Ja."

Eine Ader trat pochend an Nevilles Schläfe hervor und Harry musste hastig von seinem Platz aufspringen und ihn zurückhalten, sonst hätte Neville Draco mindestens ein blaues Auge verpasst.

In diesem Moment rauschte es im Kamin, eine rabenschwarze Eule kam in die Küche geflogen und ließ zwei Briefe auf den Küchentisch fallen, bevor sie sich schimpfend auf ihre Stange setzte und begann ihr Gefieder zu putzen.

„Hedwig! Du hast dich ja schon wieder eingesaut!", stöhnte Harry entsetzt auf. „Wie kann man sich nur ständig so dreckig machen, du Dreckspatz!"

Draco und Hedwig warfen ihm beide einen missbilligenden Blick zu und rollten die Augen. Als ob das nicht offensichtlich war: Wenn man gezwungen wurde jeden Tag durch einen rußigen Kamin zu fliegen, blieb das wohl nicht aus...

„Wende dich für Tee an Kreature." Neville hatte sich wieder halbwegs gefasst und sah die Post durch.

„Oh, der hier ist von Ginny!", quiekte er aufgeregt.

„Aber er ist an dich adressiert...", fügte er enttäuscht hinzu und schob ihn Harry hinüber. Verträumt sah Neville aus dem Fenster und seufzte. „Wie kommst du nur zu dem unglaublichen Glück Ginny als Freundin zu haben, Harry?"

Draco, dem Kreature in der Zwischenzeit seinen Tee gebracht hatte verschluckte sich fast. „Was? Du bist mit dem kleinen Wiesel zusammen, Potter?", entfuhr es ihm ehe er sich den Mund zuhalten konnte.

Verdammt warum hatte er das nur laut gesagt? Jetzt konnte Potter bestimmt zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und würde ihm die nächste Zeit vorhalten, er – Draco Malfoy! – wäre in ihn verliebt! Ein furchtbarer Gedanke! Obwohl ... wenn er es so recht bedachte, dann...

Der Gryffindor wurde rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

Zumindest das gab Draco ein Gefühl von Befriedigung. Wenigstens hatte Potter den Anstand sich für eine solche Freundin zu schämen.

„Was schreibt sie denn?", wollte Neville, der vor Aufregung von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte, wissen.

„Sie kommt gleich vorbei um Hermine Beistand zu leisten. Scheint irgend so eine Frauensache zu sein. Sie bringt Luna mit." Harry warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. „Sie müssten eigentlich bald eintreffen."

Neville gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und rannte kreideweiß aus der Küche.

Scheinbar schien ihn die Aussicht Ginny und Luna wieder zu sehen vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Draco konnte über ein derartiges verhalten nur abfällig den Kopf schütteln.

„Was das wohl für eine Frauensache ist?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Zugegeben, Hermine ist manchmal etwas merkwürdig – aber so merkwürdig wie heute morgen dann doch wieder nicht..."

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen. Und er hatte allen ernstes Angenommen, der Gryffindor konnte vermuten, dass er in ihn verschossen war? Lächerlich! Der Junge hatte kein Brett vor dem Kopf – das war direkt ein ganzer Zaun!

„Potter... sag mal, tust du nur so, oder bist du tatsächlich so doof?"

Harry starrte ihn entrüstet an. „Bist du immer so herzallerliebst entzückend, Malfoy? Oder nur zu Leuten denen du die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hast?", fragte er schnippisch zurück.

Draco beschloss lieber nicht auf diese Frage einzugehen, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Wangen sich leicht röteten.

„Granger ist schwanger. Das merkt doch jeder blinde mit einem Krückstock. Mir ist das aufgefallen, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden in dieser Bruchbude eingezogen bin und euch beiden – dir und dem Wiesel – ist es wirklich verborgen geblieben? Ihr gebt doch vor ihre Freunde zu sein, Wiesel ist sogar vermutlich der Vater des Balgs, und ihr habt wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass sie total geruchsempfindlich ist, sich ständig übergibt und äußerst reizbar ist?"

Harry schaute ihn total perplex an. „Was?"

„Oh, nein. Potter, jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du der Vater bist. Dann muss ICH eine Runde Kotzen gehen..."

„Nein. Ich... Hermine ist schwanger?", Unglauben schwang in Harrys Stimme mit.

„Ja, sag ich doch. Wie kann man nur so beschränkt sein, Potter? Bei Millicent habe ich das auch sofort gemerkt..."

„Millicent Bulstrode?! Die ist auch schwanger? Von wem?"

Draco winkte ab. „Das spielt im Grunde keine Rolle. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery. Irgendjemand von denen."

„Oh, hab ich dich jetzt geschockt, Potter?" Ein Kichern entwich Draco, als er Harrys entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Weil du mich mehr magst, als du eigentlich zugeben willst, weil du mein arrogantes, flegelhaftes Benehmen einfach nur charmant findest und du mir überhaupt mit Haut und Haaren längst verfallen bist?"

Sirius Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wider.

Severus spürte wie sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte und dann zu Rasen begann als wolle es einen Marathon bestreiten.

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Black konnte – nein, durfte es nicht wissen! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Unfähig etwas zu sagen starrte Severus den ehemaligen Gryffindor an. Seine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus den Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

Verdammt! Das er dermaßen getroffen zu sein schien, würde die ganze Sache für Black nur noch offensichtlicher machen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Der Kerl trieb ihn mit dieser Art offenen Konfrontation ja geradezu in die Enge...

Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Seine Lage konnte wohl kaum noch schlimmer werden... oder doch?

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ihr unbedingt mich mit ihm auf diesen Außendienst schicken wollt!", maulte Bellatrix Lestrange und warf dem dunklen Lord einen beleidigten Blick unter ihren langen Wimpern hervor zu.

Sie kniete mit gesengtem Kopf vor dem thronartigen Stuhl Voldemorts in ihrem geheimen Versteck – dem alten Riddle Haus.

Voldemort ließ ein ungehaltenes Zischen hervor. „Willst du etwa meine Entscheidung kritisieren, Bella?"

„Im Leben nicht, mein Lord!", unterwürfig verneigte sich die Schwarzhaarige noch tiefer bis ihre Stirn fast den dicken, flauschigen Orientteppich auf dem Boden berührte.

„Glaub mir, Bella. Kritik an mir würdest selbst du nicht überleben..."

„Ich habe ja auch nichts dagegen Snape aufzusuchen und dir Bericht über Blacks Fortschritte zu bringen. Aber – warum soll ich Rudolphus mitnehmen? Könnt nicht ihr mit mir kommen, Meister? Nur wir beide in dunkler Nacht, ganz allein...", ein schwärmerischer Ton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie warf Nagini, die eng an Voldemorts Schultern geschmiegt lag einen giftigen Blick zu.

Ein hohles Lachen entrang sich Voldemorts Kehle. „Werde bitte nicht anmaßend, Bella. Rudolphus wird dich begleiten. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum dein Ehemann dich nicht auf deiner Mission unterstützen sollte?"

Bellatrix schien für einen Moment sprachlos. „Heißt das... heißt das ihr wollt mich nicht mehr, Meister?", kam es ihr über die bebenden Lippen.

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr, trank seinen Tee mit einem Schluck aus und stand auf. „So, ich muss jetzt los."

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Unverholene Neugier sprach aus Harrys Stimme.

„Ich muss ins Zaubereiministerium. Ich habe dort heute einen wichtigen Termin, Potter. Nicht das es dich etwas anginge..."

Harry stand ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und klopfte sich ein paar Krümel von der Hose. „Ich auch. Wollen wir zusammen hingehen?"

Draco musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sein Blick blieb an Harrys zerschlissenen Jeans und einem Marmeladenfleck auf seinem Kragen hängen. „Sicher nicht. Außerdem werde ich auf gar keinen Fall laufen. Was bin ich – ein Muggel? Ich werde natürlich bis zur Telefonzelle apparieren, wenn ich denn schon gezwungen bin den Besuchereingang zu benutzen!"

Harry gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, so als wolle er einen enttäuschten Seufzer unterdrücken. „Natürlich..."

Draco nickte ihm zum Abschied zu und verließ dann den Grimmouldplace Nummer 12 zur Vordertür. Ein leises „Plop." Verkündete, dass er disappariert war.

Black warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wenn du diesen Gedanken so zum Lachen findest, Snifelus...", setzte er an und seufzte. „Dann ist dir wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Schade. Ich hatte dich nach unserem Kuss glatt für fähig gehalten menschliche Gefühle außer Hass und Wut zu empfinden."

Ein abfälliges Grinsen, diese Fratze, die ihn stets in seinen Alpträumen aufsuchte, schlich sich auf Blacks Gesicht.

Heiße, rote Wut schoss durch Severus Venen und ließ ihn seine Furcht von Sirius entlarvt zu werden vergessen.

Er und nicht zu menschlichen Gefühlen fähig? Ha!

Black war hier doch ganz eindeutig der emotionale Krüppel, nicht er! Dem würde er schon noch das Gegenteil beweisen! Und zwar jetzt! Sofort! Hier! Auf der Stelle! Das sollte der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht umsonst gesagt haben!

Mit Schwung holte Severus aus und versetzte seinem gegenüber einen Ohrfeige, dass dieser zu Boden ging.


	11. Unternehmung Herrenklo

**Unternehmung Herrenklo**

* * *

Hey, Leute!

Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt ein neues Kapitel hochlade... aber ich hoffe es war das Warten wert!

Würde mich sehr über jegliche Reviews freuen!

Liebe Grüße

_Merope_

* * *

„Was?!" Draco konnte die unverfrorenen Unverschämtheit hinter der verkniffen lächelnden Fassade des Ministers kaum fassen.

„Aber, Mr. Scrimgeour, ich bitte sie, dass kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Ich soll allen Ernstes als Auszubildender Auror anfangen?

Was glauben sie, bitte, wen sie vor sich haben? Ich bin ein Malfoy, Spross einer uralten, reinblütigen und äußerst noblen Familie!

Ich arbeite doch nicht als Stiefelputzer für jemanden wie den verrückten Moody! Das ist vollkommen unter meinem Niveau!

Ich dachte sie wollten mir einen Job als Vorsitzender einer Unterabteilung vermachen!"

Rufus Scrimgeour, der neu ernannte Minister für Zauberei nickte gelassen.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, Mr. Malfoy, dass sie etwas derartiges angenommen haben. Aber leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass sie sich geirrt haben.

Ich weiß sehr wohl aus welcher Familie sie stammen und in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache und der, dass ihr Vater erst vor kurzem aus Askaban entkommen ist, würde es mir nicht im Traum einfallen sie mit einer solchen Arbeit zu betrauen.

Zudem haben sie natürlich keinen Schulabschluss und es halten sich hartnäckig Gerüchte, dass sie erst vor einem halben Jahr versucht haben Albus Dumbledore auf Befehl des dunklen Lords zu töten.

Glauben sie mir ruhig, wenn ich ihnen jetzt versichere, dass das Ministerium kein Interesse daran hegt einen möglichen Todesser einzustellen.

Der einzige Posten, für den sie sich in ihrer Situation bewerben können, Mr. Malfoy, ist zweifelsohne der des Aurorenanwärters. Für diese Tätigkeit werden gerade so dringend junge Zauberer gesucht, dass wir bei der Rekrutierung sogar auf das Vorhandensein eines Schulabschlusses verzichten können."

Draco blieb vor lauter Sprachlosigkeit der Mund offen stehen. Dieser Vampir war wirklich dreist.

Aber andererseits... er braucht dringend Geld. Seine Ersparnisse würden bei den Wucherpreisen, die Granger Miete nannte nicht lange halten.

Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren? Gut, sein Leben, seine Würde... Aber sonst?

Zu Hause rausgeflogen war er ohnehin schon, an sein Erbe kam er so nicht heran und der dunkle Lord war auch nicht gerade glänzend auf ihn zu sprechen...

„Gut. Ich nehme den Job!", meinte er eilig, ehe der Minister auch noch hierbei einen Rückzieher machen konnte.

Scrimgeour klatschte triumphierend in die Hände. „Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet. Melden sie sich bitte umgehend in Büro 205c. Ich glaube die Bewerbungsgespräche haben gerade begonnen.

Aber vergessen sie ja eines nicht: Ich behalte sie im Auge! Ich dulde keine Spione der dunklen Seite in meinem Ministerium!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, reichte Draco zum Abschied die Hand und komplimentierte ihn aus seinem Büro.

* * *

Die Tür flog mit einem Krachen auf.

„Snape!" Der Kontrast zwischen dem Knallen der Tür und dem Kreischen der hohen Stimme hätte nicht größer sein können.

Severus zuckte erschreckt zusammen und duckte sich dann hinter das Sofa. Vorsorglich zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Bellatrix! Ich habe nicht mit der Ehre eines Besuchs deinerseits gerechnet...", setzte er an.

Doch die Schwarzhaarige brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Sei still, Severus!", herrschte sie ihn an und winkte ihrem Ehemann ihr ins Innere des Raumes zu folgen. Mit verdrießlichem Blick trottete Rudolphus hinterdrein.

„Hatte dir der dunkle Lord nicht befohlen, meinen werten Cousin unversehrt zu lassen?"

Severus schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Was wollte die blöde Kuh von ihm? Sie war doch diejenige, die Black am meisten in die Mangel genommen hatte?!

„Ich habe Black nur geohrfeigt. Unverschämter Köter, der er ist...", grummelte er.

Bellatrix warf erst Sirius und dann ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Sie zückte ihren Stab und für einen Moment sah Severus den Wahnsinn in ihren irren Augen glänzen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst deine verdammte Klappe halten!", kreischte sie und ehe er reagieren konnte, spürte er bereits die unsäglichen Schmerzen des Cruciato-Fluches seine Nervenbahnen entlangpulsieren.

„Dieser Wurm verdient es nicht den Namen Black zu tragen.", keuchte Bellatrix zwischen hohen, in den Ohren schmerzenden, Lachsalven.

Severus schloss die Augen und betete, dass etwas geschehen möge. Irgendetwas. Egal was. Nur der Schmerz sollte endlich abbrechen.

_**Klonk**_

Die brennende Qual ebbte ab. Der rote Nebel des Schmerzes verzog sich vor Severus Augen und gab ihm den Blick auf Sirius frei, wie er mit einem schweren Lampensockel in der Hand über seine leblose Cousine gebeugt stand.

Rudolphus, der keine zwei Meter von den beiden entfernt stand, schien Sirius nicht von seinem (erfolgreichen) Unternehmen Bellatrix auszuschalten, abgehalten zu haben.

Stattdessen wirkte ihr Ehegatte eher erleichtert als wütend. „Merlin sei Dank!", meinte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken, als Severus ihn fragend ansah. „Ich hätte das schon längst tun sollen, aber diese Frau ist so... einnehmend.", grinste er entschuldigend.

Dann lud er sich sein bewusstloses Eheweib auf die Schultern, zwinkerte seinem angeheirateten Cousin zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Augenblicke später fiel die Haustür ins Schloss und ein Krachen verkündete den Abtritt des Ehepaars Lestrange.

Ratlos wandte Sirius sich an seinen Wächter. „Äh... und was wollten die nun – abgesehen von uns beschimpfen, foltern und sich gegenseitig k.o-schlagen?

* * *

Harry stand aufgeregt in die lange Schlange vor Büro 205c ein. Ungeduldig verlagerte er sein Gewicht immer wieder von einem Bein auf das andere.

Wie lange dauerte das denn noch bis er an der Reihe war? Er musste allmählich mal dringend pinkeln gehen, aber er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen seinen Platz in der langen Schlange vor Kingsleys Büro verlassen.

Zwar war er sich fast sicher, dass ihn das Aurorenkomitee rekrutieren würde – immerhin kannte er den Zaubereiminister, den legenderen Moody und den obersten Vorgesetzten dieser Etage, Kingsley Shacklebolt persönlich... aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht.

Er wollte auf keinen Fall als letzter sein Bewerbungsgespräch führen.

Harry hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf, als sich die Tür zu Moodys Büro öffnete. Ein sehr bleicher Ron drängte sich aus der Tür, die sich mit einem Knall hinter ihm schloss. Harry winkte ihm zu und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bis er den grünlichen Schimmer um Rons Nase bemerkte. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich vorsichtshalber noch einmal die Toilette aufsuchen?

Ohne große Hoffnung schaute Harry sich um. Vielleicht stand ja noch irgendjemand mit ihm in dieser verdammten Schlange an, den er bitten konnte ihm seinen Platz frei zu halten, während er schnell aufs Klo verschwand?

Tatsächlich! Der weißblonde Haarschopf fünf Bewerber weiter hinten kam ihm doch nur zu vertraut vor...

„Pst! Malfoy, hier drüben!", Harry trat aus der Reihe aus und steuerte auf Draco zu. Zwar war er sich nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, seinen Gefallen bereits eingelöst zu haben, doch versuchen konnte er es wohl oder übel mal...

So unauffällig wie es die Situation gerade zuließ, blieb der Schwarzhaarige neben seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind stehen und zischte ihm zu: „ Hältst du hier für mich die Stellung, Malfoy? Ich muss mal zu den Waschräumen. Bin aber sofort wieder da!"

In Dracos Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. „Muss der kleine Potty etwa auf Töpfchen?"

Harry warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und verkniff sich die unwirsche Antwort. Seine Blase schien ihm kurz vor einer Explosion zu stehen, also verlegte er sich stattdessen lieber aufs Bitten.

„Draco." Flehentlich blickte er in die kalten silber-grauen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Bitte! Dann hast du auch was bei mir gut...".

Der Blonde verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und seufzte gespielt, als ob diese Entscheidung ihm unsäglich schwer gefallen sei. „Ja, gut. Mach aber schnell!"

Vor den Herrentoiletten hatte sich eine große Schlange gebildet. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige Amtsanwärter mit schwacher Blase...

So dauerte die „Unternehmung Herrenklo" doch etwas länger als geplant...

* * *

Sirius sah Snape, der leicht verlegen wirkte und es vermiet ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, fragend an.

„Nun, eigentlich hatte ich an eine Art Waffenstillstand gedacht...", gab der Tränkemeister zögerlich zu.

„Na, also!", ein triumphierendes Grinsen hatte sich auf Sirius Gesicht geschlichen.

Severus war versucht es ihm mit der flachen Hand aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder ein Handgemenge provozieren. Zumindest vorerst nicht.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dir die Beleidigung verziehen habe!"

Sein Gefangener schien verblüfft. „Aber – ich habe dich gerade eben vor Bellatrix Willkür gerettet...", setzte er zum Protest an.

„Ja, aber vorher hast du mich als gefühlsmäßig Armselig beschimpft!", entrüstete sich Snape.

Das Grinsen kehrte auf Sirius Züge zurück. Selbstgefällig strich er sich das Haar zurück und zwinkerte Severus zu.

„Stimmt genau. Bist du ja auch. Ich hätte es selbst nicht treffender formulieren können... armselig, genau das bist du."

Severus wurde vor Wut kalkweiß und er spürte, wie eine Ader an seiner Schläfe zu pochen begann. Wenn Black nicht sehr aufpasste mit dem was er da von sich gab, dann würde ihn schlimmeres erwarten als eine bloße Ohrfeige...

Doch Black schien von alldem nichts zu bemerken. Im gleichen arrogant-herablassenden Tonfall fuhr er fort: „ Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal was du willst, Snifelus. Das ist es, was ich wirklich armselig an dir finde. Ein Foto von mir neben deinem Bett stehen zu haben und mich trotzdem zu behandeln wie den letzten Dreck! Wirklich... ich hätte mehr Rückrat und Entscheidungsfreudigkeit von einem Mann wie dir erwartet – aber scheinbar kennst du so etwas wie Prinzipientreue nicht!"

* * *

Als Harry endlich fertig war, steckte er den Kopf aus der Toilettentür und spähte den Gang entlang.

Da kam ihm doch ein gut gelaunt wirkender Draco Malfoy entgegen! Sollte der nicht in der Schlange anstehen und ihm einen Platz freihalten?

„Hey, Malfoy. Wir müssen reden!" zischte Harry und zog den Blonden am Hemdkragen hinein.

„In der Herrentoilette, Potter? Wie habe ich denn das zu verstehen? Ist das die vorher angekündigte Belohnung? Glaub mir... so nötig habe ich es nun doch wieder nicht!"

Die Zahnräder im Gefüge von Harrys Verstand arbeiteten ratternd, doch dann verstand er, was ihm gerade unterstellt wurde. Er wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot. Was zum...?! Wie kam Malfoy denn jetzt darauf?

„Sag mal, spinnst du?!", fuhr er ihn an. „Als würde ich jemals auf die Idee kommen... Und dann auch noch mit dir?! Wirklich, Malfoy, ich glaube du bist ein Opfer deiner eigenen Fantasie!"

Ein gefährliches Grinsen breitete sich quer über Dracos Gesicht aus und er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Und was wäre bitte so abwegig daran?"

Harry zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus. Das lag doch ganz deutlich auf der Hand – oder etwa nicht? Obwohl... erst gestern hatte er den Blonden geküsst. Äh... das würde ihm allmählich alles eine Nummer zu kompliziert! Sollte sich doch lieber Malfoy mal erklären, schließlich war er es, der seinen Posten unerlaubt geräumt hatte – und es würde ebenfalls seine Schuld sein, wenn Harry nicht die Stelle als Auror bekommen sollte, die er sich vorstellte!

„Was so abwegig daran wäre?", intonierte er tonlos. „Was so abwegig daran wäre?!"

Harry holte tief Luft und begann zu brüllen.

„Du Hornochse bist aus der Reihe getanzt, ich bekomme vermutlich jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit mich um diesen Posten zu bewerben und du meinst allen Ernstes, dass du eine Belohnung verdient hast?! Das ist abwegig, mein Lieber!"

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aber du hast mir doch eine Belohnung versprochen..."

„Ja! Für den Fall, dass du mir einen Platz frei hältst... Hast du aber nicht!" Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte ungehalten.

Der Blonde zog, soweit irgend möglich, die Augenbrauen noch höher. „So, so meinst du...", seine Stimme war jetzt drohend leise. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Weißt du, ich glaube du hast keine Ahnung, was ich eben für dich getan habe, mein Lieber.", amte er Harrys Tonfall nach. „Ich habe mir eine Belohnung durchaus verdient – und ein Malfoy bekommt für gewöhnlich was er will..."

Draco tat gereizt ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte seine Wut fast vollkommen vergessen. Der Ausdruck in den sturmgrauen Augen nahm ihn vollkommen gefangen. Sie hatten etwas animalisches, so zornig wie sie blitzten.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Verblüfft über Dracos und seinen eignen Sinneswandel wich er einige Schritte nach hinten zurück. Die Stimmung im weißgekachelten Raum war mit einem mal umgeschlagen. Fast fluchtartig verließen die restlichen WC-Besucher die Toiletten. Scheinbar war nicht nur ihm ein wütender Malfoy unheimlich. Nun waren sie ganz allein.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich nicht – so wie du – aus der Schlange der Bewerber gestohlen. Im Gegenteil; als ich an der Reihe war habe ich zuerst dein Anliegen vorgetragen, weil du nirgends zu sehen warst. Natürlich waren die Herren Moody und Shacklebolt nur zu erfreut, dass du dich bei ihnen beworben hast; und natürlich waren sie von meiner Bewerbung weit weniger angetan... Du hättest ihr mitleidiges Lächeln sehen sollen. Kein Mensch auf dieser Welt hat so eine Behandlung verdient! Nicht mal Muggel! Ein Malfoy am allerwenigsten! Zwar konnten sie mich, nachdem der Minister mir einen Platz zugesichert hatte, nicht mehr ablehnen, aber ich habe das Missfallen in ihren Gesichtern gesehen...

Siehst du jetzt, welchen Dienst ich dir erwiesen habe? Welche Schmach ich wegen deinem kleinen Pinkelmanöver durchleben musste? Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich bekomme meinen Gefallen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Ein Malfoy bekommt stets was er will!"

Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung wedelte Draco durch die Luft, so als wolle er alle zornigen Gedanken bei Seite fegen.

Harry schaute ihn fassungslos aus großen Augen an und wich vorsichtshalber noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Rücken stieß gegen die kalte Fliesenwand.

Wie war das möglich? War das wirklich der gleiche Draco, wie der, der ihn jahrelang gepiesackt hatte?

Erneut schlug die Atmosphäre im Raum um. Mit einem Mal stand Draco so dicht vor ihm, dass er seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, dort, wo er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes am Morgen nicht hatte schließen können...

Sanft strich der warme Luft über seine Schlüsselbeine, seinen Hals, sein Kinn. Harrys Puls raste, als ob er gerade eine Partie Quidditch gespielt hätte.

Unwillkürlich hob er den Kopf um in Dracos Augen zu lesen, was dieser wohl als nächstes vor hatte.

Ein unheilvolles Glitzern lag in den grauen Augen und schlug ihn in seinen Bann.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, die langsam, aber unaufhörlich nach oben wanderte...

„Moment! Draco – was genau soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?!", knurrte er den anderen an und versuchte sich (vergeblich) seinen Händen zu entwinden.

Ein fast schon fröhliches Grinsen huschte über Dracos Gesicht, als er seinen Griff verstärkte. „Was, das?", fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Ja-ha." Ein Keuchen entwich Harrys Lungen.

„Nach was fühlt es sich denn an, Potter?", fragte der Blonde mit kokettem Augenaufschlag und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann beugte er sich noch ein Stück näher zu Harry herüber, so dass sein Atem die Wagenknochen und Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen streiften.

Harry spürte, wie allmählich alles Blut in seine unteren Körperregionen strömte. Sicher, er hatte von Momenten wie diesen geträumt, doch endeten sie meist mit dem Lied der Onanie – und nicht mit schmerzlicher Konfrontation mit realen Erzfeinden.

Völlig überfordert schnappte er nach Luft. Luft – ja, das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Viel frische, kalte Luft. Irgendetwas, das ihn abkühlte und zwar schnell – sonst würde er eine Dummheit begehen. So viel war sicher!

„Nun... ich fordere die Belohnung ein, die du mir versprochen hast, Potter..."

Dracos Gesicht war nun seinem so nahe, dass ihre Nasen beinahe an einander stießen. Der Blonde leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

Harry spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Wollte er ihn etwa nach Slytherin Art quälen? Reizen bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und seinen Rivalen anflehte ihm doch endlich Befriedigung zu verschaffen?

Ein fast schon erleichtertes Seufzen löste sich aus Harrys Lungen, als Dracos Lippen endlich auf seine trafen und diese sanft liebkosten. Neckisch ließ er seine Zunge über die Dracos gleiten und zupfte mit den Zähnen leicht an seiner Unterlippe.

Jetzt war es an dem Blonden, die eigene Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten... fahrig strichen Dracos bleichen Finger über Harrys Hemd und mühten sich gar nicht erst die Knöpfe zu öffnen, sondern rissen es ihm einfach herunter. Schon wanderten die geschickten Hände seinen Oberkörper hinab und machten sich an seinem Hosenbund zu Gange.

Doch scheinbar, waren seine Finger wenig geübt darin, anderer Leute Hosen zu öffnen und Harry half schließlich ungeduldig mit. Nur um sich dann an Dracos zu schaffen zu machen. Da Herrenhosen jedoch nach dem gleichen Prinzip zu funktionieren schienen, wie Damenjeans hatte er weit weniger Probleme beim herunterreißen unnützen Stoffes, als der Blonde zuvor.

Nun standen sie beide schwer atmend und nackt voreinander. Harry schickte rasch ein Gebet an Merlin (oder wer auch immer ihn gerade erhören wollte), dass niemand zufällig gerade jetzt den dringenden Ruf der eigenen Blase hören und hereinkommen würde, um sie zu stören, dann schloss er die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte seine Vernunft, die ihn anschrie, er solle doch endlich aufhören, aus und überließ sich seinen Trieben.

* * *


End file.
